Charmed 20
by Asialeen
Summary: Les Halliwell ainsi que leurs ancêtres lutte contre les forces du mal depuis plusieurs générations. Les sœurs Halliwell ont gagnées des batailles mais pas la guerre et on passé le flambeau à leurs descendant. Nous sommes six générations plus tard et ma famille et moi découvrons le monde de la magie, nos liens de parentés au Halliwell, ainsi que la guerre continue.
1. Chapter 1:The beginning-Le commencement

C'était la première fois que je tuai quelqu'un. C'était un accident. Je crois. Je l'ai souhaité qu'une fraction de seconde seulement mais je ne voulais pas le tuer, je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt. Qu'importe ce qu'il était, qui il était, ce qu'il avait fait.  
C'est arrivé si vite. Je ne me souviens plus de ce qui c'est passé.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fais?  
Aucun mots ne sortaient de ma bouche, aucun son.  
J'étais debout, face à cette homme étendu par terre immobile.  
\- Comment tu as fais ça?  
\- J'en sais rien.  
\- C'est dingue.  
\- Ce mot est un euphémisme de la situation.  
\- Qu'est ce..?

L'homme étendu au sol, je ne serais comment décrire la scène mais je vais essayer, il n'était plus comme avant. Ce que je veux dire par là c'est qu'il avait dans un premier lieu doubler de volume, passant d'un corps avec de la chair et des os pesant dans les alentours des 80 - 85 kilos à..euh...une masse sphérique graisseuse.  
Son postiche laissait découvrir une tête sans un cheveu.  
Quant à son visage, et bien, était plus hideux que le Bossu de Notre de Dame, son nez aussi était rond et gros, il avait plus d'un double menton, c'est pour dire de la masse graisseuse dont il possédé.  
Il avait le visage rempli de tâche de rousseur, de grain de beauté ainsi de cratère dû à l'acné. Il avait un visage rond et joufflu on aurait dit un nouveau né mais doté d'une pilosité d'un singe, ses sourcils étaient épais, il avait de grand yeux encore ouvert, pétri par la peur comme s'il avait vu un monstre, sa bouche était de taille normal aux lèvres pulpeuses, grande ouverte. Il arboré aussi une pose mortelle, il avait les bras et les mains en avant mimant le geste de stop.

Passons à ce qui est encore plus bizarre due fait qu'il change de taille aussi vite qu'un battement de paupières, c'est...comment dire...sa couleur de peau, il n'était ni caucasien, ni africain, ni asiatique ou amérindiens ou encore moins latino.

\- C'est un alien?  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu sais?  
\- Il est mort  
\- Mais encore?  
\- Il n'est pas humain.  
\- C'est un alien!  
\- J'ai oublié mes connaissances sur l'étrange à l'étage. Ne le touche pas!  
\- Doucement, j'ai failli en faire une attaque. Je veux juste le voir de plus près. Sa peau est légèrement translucide. Mmh...il sent le poisson.  
\- Translucide?  
\- Oui, on voit au travers de sa peau.  
Approche toi.

Effectivement il est plus translucide de près. On pouvait y voir ses veines, ses dents, ses yeux sous leurs paupières (oui je vous ai dit qu'elles étaient ouverte, plus maintenant mon ami ici présent les a fermés, laissé ouvert devenait cloque à faire peur). Et il sentait effectivement le poisson.  
Je m'approchais plus de son corps et je crois qu'il ne sentait pas le poisson parce qu'il travaillait probablement dans une poissonnerie mais parce que c'était un poisson. Oui oui je sais, je délire, état de choc peut être.

\- C'est un poisson!  
\- C'est ce que je pensais. Comment l'as - tu remarqué?  
\- Les écailles. Ils ont une couleur émeraude reflet bleu. Et les branchies qu'il a au cou. Comment l'as tu remarqué toi?  
\- Seulement par ses écailles. Ce gars c'est un homme-poisson. Un véritable, de chair et de sang. On a un homme poisson mort dans le salon. Je rêve. Aie! Pourquoi t'as fais ça?  
\- Bah c'est pour te prouver que tu ne rêve pas et que l'homme poisson mort dans ton salon est vrai.

C'est complètement dingue, mon voisin que je connaissais depuis peu ayant aménagé dans le voisinage il y a deux ans maintenant, à l'attitude bizarre est...était un homme poisson.  
Comment est ce possible? J'ai fais un micro coma ou je suis passé dans un monde parallèle ou des aliens on envahit notre planète. Parce que les hommes poisson ça n'existe pas, non?

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses. Tu te dis que les hommes poissons ne peuvent exister, j'aurais été TOUT À FAITS d'accord avec toi si tu ne l'avais pas transformé en poisson grillé.  
\- Je te demande pardon?  
\- En plus de l'odeur de poisson, ne sent tu pas autre chose?  
\- Sniff. Oh mon dieu! J'ai oublié quelque chose au feu.  
Je me rué en direction de la cuisine et pila net sur place  
\- Une minute! Je n'ai rien cuisiné! D'où vient cette odeur de brûlé?  
\- D'ici.  
Sur ces mots Jax fit un cercle avec son doigt montrant le haut de l'homme poisson où se situé des tâches noires.  
\- Qu'est ce que c'est?  
\- Des tâches de brûlure.  
\- Oui je vois ça mais comment c'est arrivé? Il n'avait rien à son arrivé.  
\- Tu ne te souviens pas?  
\- Me souvenir de quoi?  
\- C'est toi qui lui a fait ça?  
\- Et comment? J'ai pas d'objet de torture électrique ni même sexuel.  
\- C'était avec tes doigts.  
\- Sois pas ridicule Jax. Comment aurai je pu tuer électriquement ce pauvre homme avec mes doigts?  
\- J'en ai absolument aucune idée. En revanche ce que je sais c'est que j'ai bien vu de l'électricité sortir de tes doigts et frappé cette homme en plein dans la poitrine.  
\- Tu te sens bien?  
\- Un homme poisson est mort dans ton salon parce que tu l'as grillé.  
\- Dis pas n'importe quoi. Aucune électricité statique n'aurait été puissante pour le tuer. Il doit y avoir une solution RATIONNELLE à ça.  
\- Comment tu rationalise l'homme poisson?  
\- C'était un cobaye.  
\- Un cobaye?  
\- Oui tu sais, c'est gens qui se donnent à la science pour de l'argent afin d'aider les scientifique dans leurs recherches.  
\- Et leurs recherches seraient de créé des hommes poissons?  
\- Mais non, ça doit être un effet secondaire des médicaments qu'il avait prit.  
\- Tu consomme quoi?  
\- Je te demande pardon?  
Jax s'approcha de moi et examina ma tête.  
\- Tu as reçu un coup à la tête alors pour sortir de tel ânerie.  
\- C'est toi l'âne. Je suis incapable de foudroyer quiconque avec mes doigts et les hommes poissons n'existe pas.  
\- Tu ne porte pas tes lentilles! Parce que ce tu as sous les yeux est bien réel. Et sérieusement un salaire de cobaye lui permettrait de s'acheter ce genre de vêtements et de vivre dans une maison de ce quartier?  
\- Il a peut être reçu un héritage.

Jax savait que débatte avec moi serait une perte de temps. Donc il me dit d'attendre et sortie de la maison.  
En l'attendant moi je tourné en rond dans le salon me posant mille et une question, qu'est ce que j'allais bien faire du corps? Comment allais - je expliquer à la police ce qui venait de ce passé? Qu'allais-je pouvoir expliquer à ma famille à son retour.  
La porte de l'entrée claqua me faisant sursauté.  
Jax était revenu suivi de près par un homme, ne l'ayant pas vu sur le moment il se mit à me dire que mon cher voisin mort était bel et bien un homme poisson, que dans son appartement en est une preuve et que moi et mon rationnel devons le suivre. Tout en dialoguant excité, il m'attrape le poignet à la limite de me le tordre en faisant un demi tour face à la sortie et me tire le bras comme s'il était une simple corde accroché à une masse qu'est mon corps. Je suis mal traité. Il s'arrête net quand il vu l'homme qui le suivait derrière lui cette fois ci en face de lui.  
\- Il est mort? Demanda l'homme sans vraiment être étonné par la scène.  
\- Qui êtes - vous? Qui vous a autorisé à rentrer?  
Cette homme me disait quelque chose. Je l'avais déjà rencontré par le passé, plus d'une fois.  
\- Comment ça c'est passé? Demande l'intrus  
\- Je l'ai tué. Mais c'était un accident, répondis je.  
Jax et l'intrus me regardaient. Jax avait lâché mon poignet qui me hurler de douleur virant au rouge et me regardait avec les yeux ronds, la mâchoire entre ouverte. Quant à l'intrus, je juré pouvoir voir son cerveau chauffer en plein réflexion.  
\- Qu'est ce qui te prends? Pourquoi dire à un inconnu que tu as tué le voisin?  
N'obtenez aucune réponse de ma part et m'ayant examiné, Jax constata son agression sur ma personne et couru dans la cuisine à la recherche de glace et d'un anti - inflammatoire.  
\- Je vous connais. Vous mette familier.  
\- C'est exactement, nous nous connaissons mais ce n'est pas le moment. Allez chercher de quoi nettoyer tout ça, je m'occupe du corps.  
\- Attendez on doit contacter la police?  
\- Ce n'est pas de leur ressors, ils n'ont jamais eu à faire à ce genre d'événement auparavant et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela va arriver.  
\- Mais un homme est mort.  
\- "Un homme poisson, darling," précisa Jax de retour dans le salon les mains aussi charger qu'un bœuf. "Si cette homme veut s'en charger alors ce n'est plus notre problème."  
\- Mais tu entends ce que tu dis? Qu'importe ce qu'il est, homme, homme poisson, alien, c'est un être vivant...  
\- C'était, me corrigea le mystérieux inconnu  
\- C'était un être vivant et c'est irrespectueux qu'un homme sortie de nul part s'occupe de lui, repris je.  
\- Vous ne vous souvenez peut être plus de moi mais l'homme allongé ici présent et moi nous nous connaissions, très bien. Si vous avez peur que je profane son corps, il n'en sera rien vous avez ma parole. Je prendrai bien soin de lui. Mais il est hors de question que la police s'en mêle et qu'il finisse dans un laboratoire, disséqué comme un vulgaire animal.  
Jax et moi échangions un regard et je fini par détourner le regard écœuré de la scène et de mon comportement.


	2. Chapter 2: Who are we? - Qui sommes nous

\- Salut, salut, salut Canson.  
Ma petite sœur toute guillerette suivi par mon grand frère roulant des yeux étaient de retour à la maison, ils avaient passé la journée avec notre belle mère. Si je n'y étais pas c'est parce que j'étais en vacances avec Jax organisé depuis la nuit des temps ne pouvant être annulé.  
\- Qu'est ce que ça sent mauvais ici! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris sweety pour faire griller du poisson dans le salon? On a une cuisine je te rappel.  
\- J'ai tué un homme.  
Ma petite sœur qui ouvrait les fenêtres s'est retourné en poussant un hein, qu'un jeune garçon dans la rue a répondu deux. Quant à mon frère qui était toujours planté dans l'entrée regardait les dégâts et m'examinait du regard.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda-t-il.

Je racontais ce qui c'était passé et Jax combla les trou. On se disputa sur l'irrationalité qu'il sortait de sa bouche et les preuves qu'il avait vu dans son appartement.  
Ma sœur disparu durant l'engueulade et réapparu comme si elle venait de découvrir un magasin de jouer juste à côté de la maison. On aurait dit un ressort sur pattes, elle n'arrêtait pas de sauter tout en se dirigeant dans la cuisine et revint les mains charger de seau, éponge, produit nettoyant, elle avait cessé de sauter après la tape sur la tête que notre frère lui avait affligé mais remué cette fois ci les fesses, dandiné la tête et siffla la chanson de la joie (son invention, n'en demandé pas plus).  
Elle retourna dans la cuisine remplir le seau et revint avec, une fois plein avec en plus des géants. Elle siffla pour interrompre notre dispute. Nous donna des gants, des éponges et fit signe dans la direction où il avait des tâches. Ma sœur, Jax et moi étions en train de commencer à nettoyer.

\- C'est à cause de moi, interrompu mon frère.  
On s'échangèrent un regard interrogateur.  
\- Hier soir j'étais dans le grenier pour y ranger de vieux trucs que j'avais trouvé. Et je suis tombé sur une vieille malle, elle m'était familière donc je l'ai ouverte et y trouvait un gros livre, il est vraiment énorme. Il y a uniquement un symbole sur la couverture pas de titre. Je l'ai ouvert et lu ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.  
\- À voix haute ou dans ta tête? demanda ma sœur les yeux pétillant.  
\- À voix haute.  
\- On est maudit! m'écriai-je. C'est comme dans "La momie" le livre maudit est ouvert, lu à voix haute et les malheurs sabbat au réveil d'Anubis.  
Jax me regarda et fit mime de m'étranger avec ses mains. Par habitude ma tête chancela de haut en bas. Je suis vraiment mal traité.  
\- On n'est pas maudit, dit mon frère, i coup sûr une explication...  
\- Rationnel, coupais-je  
\- Où est le corps?  
\- Jax a laissé un inconnu que le voisin aurait connu, emporter le corps. J'étais contre mais d'après l'inconnu la police ne serait pas en mesure de régler ce genre de problème, sa mort étant mystérieuse.  
\- Attends une seconde. J'ai vu justement quelqu'un en arrivant qui transporter quelque chose sauf que sa n'avait pas l'air d'être un cadavre, dit ma petite sœur.  
\- Tu vois beaucoup de gens se balader avec un cadavre sous le bras toi, ricanant Jax.  
\- Ce que je veux dire par là c'est qu'il transporté quelque chose d'énorme (en insistant sur énorme) et qu'à moins que tu es tué quelqu'un d'autre ou que le voisin est doublé de volume...  
\- Justement il a doublé de volume, coupa Jax.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là? demanda mon grand frère.  
\- Juste après que votre sœur ici présente ne le foudroie, sa taille à doubler de volume, sa peau est devenu translucide et il dégagé une odeur de poisson.  
\- C'est un alien? ont dit en cœur mon frère et ma sœur.  
Je roula des yeux, continua de nettoyer quand ma petite sœur nous raconta sa mésaventure de ce matin, les yeux toujours aussi pétillant.  
\- Y a un homme depuis quelques jours qui me semblait suspect, je l'ai vu dans le quartier de Rosalie (notre belle mère). Quand je suis sorties faire deux trois cours, il me suivait. J'ai pris peur, j'essayais de le semer et quand je me suis dis qu'il m'a enfin perdu, il réapparaît. Tout d'un coup je me retrouve face à un cul de sac, pris au pièce, cette homme s'approche de mot et m'empoigne et commence à parler une langue que je ne comprend pas, mon bras me fait atrocement mal et le vent se met à souffler, j'avais tellement peur que je me suis mise à crier et puis plus rien.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par "plus rien"? demandais je.  
\- Et bien, il n'y avait plus de bourrasque, plus d'homme qui me tiens le poignet,parlant une autre langue. Et je n'étais plus dans un cul de sac mais dans le magasin.  
\- Tu te moque de moi, dis Jax  
\- Non! J'ai mis un moment avant de comprendre que j'étais dans le magasin, j'ai même cru avoir eu une hallucination, jusqu'au moment où j'ai voulu prendre quelque chose j'ai vu mon bras et il y avait une marque, de la taille d'une main, sur tout mon poignet.

En racontant sa mésaventure Hileen n'était plus aussi excité que tout a l'heure et les feux d'artifice dans ses yeux s'étaient éteint. Je n'avais jamais vu ma soeur aussi effrayé depuis un soir d'halloween qu'on était gosse et que notre frère nous avez causé une peur bleu en se transformant en zombie et à nous pourchasser dans tout le quartier pour manger nos cerveaux et nos bonbons.  
Puis ça été au tour de Scott. Il avait passé une nuit blanche à travailler et après le repas chez notre belle mère, il s'était endormi. Tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, de l'instant où lui et Hileen sont rentrée jusqu'à l'histoire d'Hileen au magasin, il l'avait rêvé.  
C'était cette fois ci autour de Jax d'avoir des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Vous avez des pouvoirs, bégaya Jax.  
Je dois dire que j'avais beau chercher, j'étais dans l'incapacité de trouver une quelconque explication à tout ceci.  
\- Ça vous est arrivé à tous les trois aujourd'hui et après que Scott est lu l'incantation, rajouta Jax  
\- Incantation, répéta Hileen.  
\- Ça sonne sorcier et ce n'est pas ce que nous sommes. Il nous est certes arrivé quelques choses d'inattendu...  
\- Justement il y a une logique à ça, souvient toi des histoires de grand mère Penny, me coupa Hileen, nous sommes la sixième générations des Halliwell.  
\- Les sorcières Halliwell? demande Scott.  
\- Il n'y a aucune preuve écrite, visuel ou oral qu'elles aient été sorcières, rétorquai-je et on a toujours considéré les histoires de grand mère comme des "histoires" parce que personne ne pouvait affirmé ou contredire ses histoires.  
\- Dans les histoires de grand mère Penny, elles avaient un "livre des ombres" se souvenu Scott.  
On échangèrent tous un regard et couru dans la maison en direction du grenier. Jax arrivé le premier poussa la porte mais fut bousculé par Hileen, qui cherchait le livre. Scott se dirigea vers la malle où il avait remit le livre, quant à moi je pris n'importe quoi me tombant sous la main pour faire office de siège.  
Scott s'assit par Terre, moi sur un carton solide, Hileen s'installa sur mes genoux et Jax lui resta debout derrière nous.  
\- Eh! J'ai déjà vu ce symbole, hoqueta Jax. Vous le dessinez tous quand vous étiez petit, inconsciemment parce que je vous ai toujours demandé ce que cela signifiait mais soit c'était un dessin comme un autre soit que vous n'aviez aucun souvenir de l'avoir dessiné, et c'était à chaque fois ces mêmes réponses.  
Jax, Hileen et moi touchions à tour de rôle le symbole, j'ai été prise de frisson quand ce fut mon tour, j'avais un mauvais pré-sentiment.

Hileen ouvra le livre sur une page au hasard. Baltazhar y était inscrit.  
Hileen commença donc a lire à voix haute.  
Il était question d'un homme au sang mixte mi humain mi démon, ayant vécu des années et tué beaucoup de sorciers, est travaillé pour la source, la triade, est elle même était la source.  
Son nom était Cole Turner quand sa part humaine prenait le dessus sur sa part démoniaque. Il avait la possibilité de se transformer en homme, séduisant, sexy et intelligent, avocat à ses heures perdues et en démon, rouge vif vraiment effrayant.  
Il est question aussi qu'il est connu les sœurs Halliwell, devant se rapprocher d'elle afin de mieux les connaître et de les éliminer plus facilement, la sorcière Phœbe Halliwell est tombé amoureuse de Cole Turner. Ça été dure pour leur famille d'accepter leur amoureux par le côté démoniaque de Cole. Mais les sœurs Halliwell sont finalement parvenu à le détruire, retombant toujours du côté obscur de la force, ce qui tua toujours un peu plus sa part d'humanité.

\- Ils étaient vraiment fou amoureux l'un de l'autre, regardez les détails que Phœbe à inscrit, dit Jax  
\- Et ça a du être très dur après sa mort, regardez les photos d'eux. Ils avaient l'air si heureux et on peut voir à quel point ils s'aimaient, rajouta Scott.  
Je feuilleté le livre avec inquiétude.  
\- "Vous pensez que l'on pourrait avoir à faire à ce genre...", je ne savais pas si je devais y croire. Ça ne semblait irréel.

Tout d'un coup quelqu'un sonna à l'entrée. Jax utilisa la fenêtre du grenier pour voir qui sa pouvait bien être. Et apparemment l'inconnu, qui était apparu d'on ne sait où et qui avait récupérer le corps de notre défunt homme poison, réapparu.


	3. Chapter 3: Our history - Notre histoire

Jax, Scott, Hileen et moi étions assis dans le salon et il se tenait là en face de nous assis lui aussi, l'inconnu qui m'était familier ayant récupère l'homme poisson mort.  
Il n'était pas plus grand que Scott, il avait une coupe de cheveux militaire, brun, les vêtements repassé, aux coupes droites. Et par les couleurs chair et kaki de sa tenu, il devait être de l'armée. Il était jeune, ni un adolescent ni un adulte, un âge dans les vingt-cinq, trente ans.  
Il était assit en face de nous, le dos et les épaules droites. Il nous regardait attentivement et il devait attendre que l'on prenne la parole, qu'on lui pose des questions et Jax ne fit pas attendre.

\- Qui êtes vous? demanda Jax  
\- Je m'appelle Eddy Park  
\- Vous êtes militaire? demanda ma petite sœur.  
\- J'étais militaire  
\- Où est le corps? Demandais-je  
\- Enterré, répondit Scott  
\- Au cimetière seulement pas encore enterré, corrigea Eddy  
\- Que faites vous là, demanda Hileen.  
\- Je suis ici pour répondre à quelques unes de vos questions et vous guider.  
\- Nous guider? C'est à dire? Demandais-je.  
\- A prendre les bonnes décisions et à faire les bons choix.  
\- On ne vous a jamais vu auparavant, vous débarquez pour récupérer un mort, sans poser aucune question comme ci cela vous étiez habituelle et vous revenez en disant que vous êtes là pour nous aider. Quand bien même vous avez été militaire, cela nous permettra pas de vous faire confiance afin de vous faire entrez dans nos vies et de "nous" guider, dit fermement Scott  
\- Je suis ici pour répondre à vos questions et à vous guidez sur certains décisions de vos vies. Le temps permettra à ce que l'on fasse plus ample connaissance. Je ne vous connais pas tous...  
\- Vous ne les connaissez pas alors pourquoi les aider, coupa Jax  
\- J'ai connu leur mère et je lui avais promis que le jour venu, je serais là pour aider ses enfants. Aujourd'hui me voilà, répondit le militaire.

Quand il a dit connaître notre mère cela a fait l'effet d'une bombe car peut dans le quartier l'avait connu et avez pu nous parler d'elle.  
Scott et moi étions assez grand pour avoir des souvenirs de notre mère mais Hileen était trop jeune pour que son cerveau est gardé des souvenirs d'elle.  
Ce militaire qui m'étais toujours familier assit dans notre salon porteur d'espoir sur une période de sa vie qu'il aurait partagé avec notre mère, était s'en doute un charlatan que Scott et moi surveillerons de près pour protéger Hileen parce qu'il n'était pas plus âgé que Scott et peut de chance qu'il ne partage quelques choses que nous savions déjà.

Eddy me regarda et me sourie  
\- Vous lui ressemblez tellement, vous avez ses yeux et sa bouche (en me regardant), son visage et ses joues (en regardant mon grand frère) et ses mains et ses cheveux (en regardant ma sœur).  
\- J'ai ses mains et ses cheveux, rougit Hileen  
\- Oui, répondit Eddy, votre mère adoré me caressé les cheveux  
Jax se toucha les cheveux en se remémorant la scène.  
\- Elle faisait ça avec moi aussi, dit Scott. Elle faisait ça avec tout ceux qu'elle considérait comme étant de la famille.  
\- Elle sentait la fleur? demanda Hileen les yeux plein d'étoile  
\- La lavande. Elle aimé sentir la lavande parce que le printemps étant sa saison préféré, elle voulait toujours sentir les fleurs.  
\- C'est ma saison préféré, murmurai je

Eddy me regardait et continuait de sourire à tel point que cela me fit rougir. Je me sentais tellement mal que je commençais à gigoter sur place mal à l'aise.

\- Est ce que vous avez connu leur père demanda Jax  
Le sourire du militaire laissé place à un visage neutre, les yeux baissés.  
\- Non je n'ai pas eu cette chance. Vos parents avait divorcé, après la naissance d'Hileen.  
\- Quand avez vous fait la connaissance de notre mère, demanda Hileen  
\- Un mois après que votre père soit parti. Votre mère m'a tout de suite accepté et elle me considéré comme son petit frère. Elle prenait tout le temps soin de moi.  
Il me regarda et sourit de nouveau  
\- Tu as toujours été timide quand je venais ici et tu disais qu'on se marierai.  
Tout le monde me regardaient, ce qui me fit rougir de plus belle. Je voyez les autres sourire et je mis à les frapper.  
\- Voilà pourquoi il t'es si familier, ricanant Jax, c'est ton future époux.  
Je pris la première chose qui me tomba sous la main, un coussin, et le lança sur Jax  
\- Vous croyez en la magie, demanda Hileen.  
Croyez moi que quand vous avez une fille comme elle dans votre entourage, timidité, paraisse, peur du ridicule, Hileen vous les fait ressentir doublement. Là en l'occurrence c'était le ridicule qui ne l'étouffé pas.  
\- Oui, répondit Eddy redevenu sérieux.  
\- Est ce que les Halliwell, les soeurs Halliwell qui étaient des sorcières font parti de nos ancêtres, demanda Scott.  
\- Oui, répondit de nouveau Eddy  
\- Cela fait d'eux donc des sorciers, affirma Jax  
\- C'est exact, confirma Eddy  
\- Qu'est ce que vous pouvez nous dire sur les Halliwell? Demanda Scott

Durant le cours d'histoire sur les Halliwell nous en apprenions plus sur leur famille et leur génération que notre famille et notre génération. Je pense que si l'on souhaite se connaître, il nous faut connaître notre passé.  
Depuis des générations les Halliwell ont toujours été sorciers mais la génération qui marqua le plus l'univers de la magie fut les sœurs Halliwell qui étaient quatre belles, intelligente et courageuse femme.  
L'aîné Prue suivi de Piper et, à l'époque, de la cadette Phoebe qui fut détrôné de cadette par Paige Matthews né d'une Halliwell Patty et d'un père Sam, un être de lumière.  
Avant d'apprendre l'existence de Paige. Les sœurs Halliwell ne se doutaient pas de l'existence du monde magique qui les entouré, voulant qu'elles aient une enfance, un adolescence et une vie de femme paisible, Patty leur avait bridé leurs pouvoirs, qui s'obtient avant la naissance, durant leur enfance.  
A la découverte de leurs pouvoirs leur vie on intégralement changer, en plus de combattre le mal, Prue Halliwell perdu la vie et c'est lors des obsèques que Piper et Phoebe fit la connaissance de leur demi sœur Paige. Piper qui était cuisinière avant ses pouvoirs été devenu par la suite propriétaire d'un club nommé "P3", représentant le début de chacune de leur prénom, puis épouse de leur être de lumière Léo et ensuite mère de deux enfants, Wyatt et Chris. Phoebe été devenu écrivain d'une rebrique de cœur, conseillère en amour et était très demandait et fut marié à un Cupidon, Coop. Quant à Paige, après la connaissance de ses sœurs elle dut apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs et étant une sang mêlé, sorcière et être de lumière sa vie était très active mais elle se découvrit une passion pour l'enseignement dans l'école de magie, spéciale pour sorcière découverte après la naissance de Wyatt.

\- On doit avoir de la famille sorcier, des cousins germains quelque chose comme ça, dit Hileen à la fin de l'histoire.  
\- On nous aurait contacté tu pense pas.  
\- Ou comme l'on pensé la mère des sœurs Halliwell et puis la génération après elles, qu'il était préférable de préserver une enfance et une adolescence à ses enfants comme les autres et que le jour venu nous déciderons de notre avenir, suggéra Scott  
\- Tout comme les sœurs Halliwell nous n'avons personne pour nous initiez ayant perdu nos parents tôt et nous avons découvert nos pouvoirs par la suite, ajoutais je  
\- Je suis là pour ça, rappela Eddy  
\- Les conseiller, se rappela Jax  
\- Que sont devenu les sœurs Halliwell après avoir découvert leur pouvoir, combattu le mal et s'être retrouvé par la suite? demanda Hileen  
\- Et bien, elles sont devenu épouses, mères et tantes. Leur vie de famille et de sorcières à continuer mais à des cadences différentes. Puis leur enfants ont reprit le flambeau.  
\- Et certains d'entre eux on renoncer à la magie sinon nous aurions nos pouvoirs, annonçais je.

Tout le monde posé des questions l'un à l'autre autant Eddy à Scott et à Hileen, même Jax qui n'était pas sorcier pour nous connaître et inversement.  
Notre vie prenez un autre tournant et j'étais un peu inquiète des dangers auquel on ferait face.

\- Je voudrai LE voir.  
Eddy me regarda d'un air sérieuse.  
\- Suis moi.  
\- Vous allez où? demanda Hileen  
\- Voir l'homme poisson, répondit Scott  
Au moment de partir tout le monde nous suivi.  
On prit la voiture et on se dirigea vers le cimetière de la ville.  
Enfant Scott et moi aimions y aller pour se faire peur avec plein d'amis, on se faisait nos Halloween, plusieurs fois dans l'année. On y amené jamais Hileen étant trop jeune.  
Après la mort de nos parents on y aller plus du tout. Ça doit dater d'une dizaine d'année notre dernier "séjour" là bas.  
Une fois sur place, on parcourra plusieurs mètres jusqu'à un caveau, on y descendit.  
Il était là, toujours mort, allongé sur un dolmen, la pièce pesté le poisson à tel point qu'avant même d'arriver en face du caveau l'odeur pouvait faire fuir les pilleurs de tombe.  
Je m'approchais de lui, le cœur battant la chamade. Je pense que par l'écho du caveau tout le monde devait entendre mon cœur parce que Eddy posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je me sentait plus rassurai mais mon cœur accéléra de plus belle. Je suis au bord de l'attaque cardiaque.

-Wooooooaaaaaah! s'exclama ma sœur.  
\- Qu'est ce que vous allez lui faire, demande Jax.  
\- L'enterrer, répondit Eddy. Les êtres magique pour ceux qui ne disparaissent pas après la mort sont enterré ici et des gens comme moi sommes là pour assurer la protection de lieu.  
\- Pour éviter le pillage et les recherche scientifique si on vient à découvrir qu'ils ne sont pas totalement humain, ajouta Scott.  
\- C'est exact. Mais ce n'est pas toujours facile. Plusieurs fois on a été pillé et on a pu plus ou moins rattraper nos erreurs, dis Eddy  
\- Plus ou moins? Que voulez vous dire par là? demandais je.  
\- C'est pas l'heure, répondit Eddy en souriant.  
Je me rapprochai du corps et constat que non seulement il sentait affreusement le poisson, que ça peau craquer et qu'il devenait gluant (touché par Hileen à la découverte du corps)

\- Raconte moi en détail ce qui c'est passé, demandai je à Jax.  
\- Quand on est rentré tout à l'heure quelqu'un a sonné à la porte et c'était le voisin. Il avait encore pêchait plusieurs genre de poissons, maintenant sachant que c'était lui même un poisson il avait dû les récupérer et non les pêcher.  
Tu lui as dis que votre aquarium en était plein, il t'a alors conseillé d'en acheter un autre et le ton est monté. Sur les poisson, sur le co-voisinage que vous partagiez, qu'il était irrespectueux.  
Il devait avoir passé une mauvaise journée parce qu'il s'en était prit à toi et à commencé à devenir violent physiquement. Tu as pu parer ses coups, merci aux cours d'auto défense que bibi te donne (en me faisant un clin d'œil). Puis tout d'un coup, mes poils se sont redressé mais sur tout mon corps même mes cheveux devenez Saiyen. Quand je t'es touché, j'ai reçu une décharge électrique, j'en ai déduit à de l'électricité statique mais ce n'était pas ça parce que quelques secondes après la maison commencé à être parcouru d'électricité. Vous continuez à vous disputer, tu en avais marre et tu as porté les mains vers lui tel un animal sur le point d'attaquer. Et l'électricité en est sortie de tes doigts et la foudroyé net et tu connais la suite.  
\- Une sorcière fille de Zeus, murmura Hileen.

Je ne savais pas ce qui était le plus déstabilisant, savoir que j'avais tué un homme sans le voilà en le frappant d'éclair ou de se découvrir sorcière et savoir que je serais encore amené à enlever des vies.  
Mon cerveau ne parvenait plus à assimiler toutes les informations, je commençais à suffoquer, il fallait que je sorte.  
La nuit commencé à tomber, je tournée en rond autour du caveau. Eddy m'avait rejoint.  
\- Comment tu vas? me demanda t il.  
\- Quand j'étais petite, Scott et moi avions surpris une conversation entre nos parents, il était question d'un secret de famille qui devait être transmit de génération en génération. On n'en avait pas entendu plus. Aucun d'eux n'étaient contre et ils souhaitaient attendre un peu avant de nous en parler. Maintenant je prend conscience du secret dont ils souhaitaient nous faire part.


	4. Chapter 4: Our friends the fairy, part 1

J'étais curieuse sur ce qu'il allait advenir de notre défunt voisin. Eddy ma raconté qu'il allait l'enterrer tout simplement, je me suis dévoué pour l'aider. Il fut retissant mais à fini par accepter.  
La nuit était complètement tombé sur la ville. On était dans le noir dans le cimetière mais on pouvait plus ou moins éviter les pierres tombale en s'aidant de la lumière lunaire. Mais ça n'a pas empêché à Jax de tomber dans un tombe ouverte. Heureusement il ne s'était rien cassé et cela a fait pleurer de rire Hileen marchant juste derrière lui.  
De retour à la maison, Eddy nous avez quitté plus tôt, Scott et moi étions dans la cuisine préparant le dîner.  
Scott commença à me taquiner sur ce qui s'était passé entre Eddy et moi au cimetière, il nous avait épié lors de ma crise de panique.  
Et j'en profitais de mon côté pour le taquiner avec "la sangsue" comme disait il, sa collègue de travail.  
Qui avait tenté plus d'une fois d'abuser de lui. C'était pas du "Harcèlement" juste une sangsue couguar et mariée.  
Je faisais des aller retour entre la salle à mangé et la cuisine pour y dresser la table et de leur côté Hileen et Jax se taquiner aussi mais eux en se tapant dessus, je vous raconte pas le nombre de bleus qui se sont fait mutuellement, et j'avais beau scander "jeu de main jeu vilain" mais rien ne les arrêtaient. Un jour ils finiront à l'hosto.

\- J'ai quatre places pour le concert de FT. Island, qui est tenté, demanda Scott  
\- Moi, répondit en cœur Jax, Hileen et moi.  
\- C'est délicieux, fit Hileen, bon appétit.  
Scott mit une tape derrière la tête du glouton et lui rappela que l'on avait pas dit les Grâces.  
\- Bon appétit, nous fîmes en cœur.

Deux jours passèrent depuis la découverte de nos pouvoirs, Scott s'était remise au Thaï-chi, afin de maîtriser ses pouvoirs.  
Hileen reprit les arts martiaux.  
Jax avait disparu de la circulation, retournait chez ses grands parents.  
Plus tard dans la journée Scott et moi, et bien nous venions de faire notre première rencontre avec le monde magique.

\- Bonjour.  
Depuis qu'on est né mon frère et moi avions toujours coupé par le parc pour aller au centre commercial.  
Et c'était notre lieu préféré, il y a des fleurs magnifique, des arbres aux troncs gros et immense. Quant aux couleurs du parc elles étaient vraiment vives. Les jours où nous n'avions rien de frais dans les courses, on y resté une demi heure à une heure à se prélasser, jouer ou à jardiner.  
Aujourd'hui il y avait une jeune femme magnifique, pied nu, habillé d'une robe verte, les cheveux lâchés coiffé d'un liseré.  
\- Je m'appelle Rose.  
\- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Scott.  
\- Je sais qui vous êtes. Depuis votre enfance je vous observe, dit elle en souriant. Très peu d'enfant aiment les fleurs et encore moins s'en occupent.  
\- C'est parce qu'elles sont magnifiques. On a jamais vu de parc aussi bien entretenu et avec des plantes aux couleurs si belle, avouait je.  
\- Merci, répondit elle.  
\- Vous entretenez le parc? demandai je  
\- C'est une nymphe, dit Scott  
\- Oui je suis une nymphe, confirma Rose, et derrière vous ma meilleure amie, Stella.  
On se retourna et vit une autre jeune fille tout aussi magnifique que la nymphe, elle portait un paréo bleu ciel, ses cheveux était bouclés coiffé de coquillages. C'était une néréides  
\- Elles sont magnifiques, soufflai je avec mon frère.  
\- Merci, répondit elles en cœur accompagné d'un sourire, ce qui nous fîmes rougir.  
\- Tu as bien grandi Scott, j'espère que tu ne fais plus tes besoins dans les rivières, ricana Stella, se qui transforma mon frère en tomate et il se frotta les mains en demandant pardon. Il était tellement mignon que j'en ris aussi.

On discuta quelques minutes avec les fées et Scott les invita à dîner à la maison ce soir. Je dois vous avouer que c'était rare de voir mon frère si expressif ou bavard. Mais elles étaient si belle, si chaleureuse que n'importe quelle glace en leur présence aurait fondu. Moi même je n'avais jamais été aussi subjugué de la sorte.  
De retour à la maison Scott et moi découvrions notre nouvel ami Eddy en plein discussion avec Jax, Hileen descendit des escaliers après nous avoir entendu arriver. Et on profita que tout le monde soit là pour raconter notre rencontre du parc.

\- Elles seront là ce soir, répéta Hileen avec excitation  
\- Oui mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elles mangent, annonçais je avec inquiétude.  
\- Les nymphes ne mangent pas puisqu'elles sont gardienne de la nature, elles ne ressentent donc pas la faim. Elles s'hydratent et prennent des bains de soleil, elles fonctionnent comme les fleurs dont elles s'occupent. Quant aux néréides, elles mangent de tout sauf les poissons et les fruits de mer, dit Eddy.

\- Bon, ça n'annonce mal mais rien n'est perdu. Il y a des apéritifs, des boissons, rien en alcool ne leur sera servit. On dînera avant qu'elles n'arrivent pour ne pas les offenser.  
\- Je t'aiderai en cuisine, suggéra Hileen.

La nuit apparaissait et on sonna à la porte. Jax apparu dans la cuisine les yeux écarquillés et annonça qui devrait passer chez ses parents pour y récupérer des chaises et davantage d'apéritifs.  
Je passa la tête à l'extérieur de la cuisine et ce n'était pas deux fées qui se trouvé dans la maison mais bien une dizaine.  
Jax réapparu avec Eddy une quinzaine de minutes plus tard avec des chaises et des apéritifs supplémentaires. Quand ils installèrent les chaises dans le jardin Jax resté bête à les subjugué par leur beauté. Scott et moi quand on pouvait on traînait le jardin mais avec le temps on devenait plus occupé et on avait moins de temps et d'énergie.  
Marie, une nymphe, se proposa d'entretenir notre jardin. Elle avait prit la responsabilité à sa naissance de parcourir toute la ville afin de s'occuper des jardins et petits coins fleuries sur les balcons des appartements.  
Cette nuit les fées étaient en fêtes. Il y avait aussi un satyre, mit homme de la tête au ventre et chèvre pour le bas de la ceinture et une queue, avec des cornes sur la tête et une flûte. Il ne s'arrêta pas de jouer, les nymphes ne cesser de danser autour de lui. Deux d'entre elles tournaient autour de Hileen et ne cessa de la contempler et de lui dire à quelle point elle était belle, cela l'amusa. Elles l'embrassa et la fit danser autour du satyre, et sous nos yeux Hileen se métamorphosa.  
Ses cheveux avait pris en longueur, son tee shirt et son jean fut changer en une robe blanche sertie d'une multitude de fleurs, ses chaussures avait complètement disparu ainsi que ses accessoires et j'oubliais, elle était coiffé comme les autres nymphes d'une couronnes de fleures.  
J'en revenais pas de se qui venait de se passer, je jeta un coup d'œil aux garçons pour être sûr qu'ils aient vu la même chose que moi et ce fut le cas, ils étaient stupéfait.  
Hileen avait rejoint le groupe de filles dansant autour du musicien.  
Eddy était toujours le même, chaleureux, c'était sur qu'il était très bien familier au monde magique, de son côté il discutait avec des néréides et nymphes, plusieurs d'entre elles le dragué. Elles étaient collé à ses lèvres, ricanaient à la moindre blague ou jeu de mot qu'il faisait. Certains d'entre elles encore essayé de le séduire physiquement en étant plus que tactile ou en prouvant que c'était des femmes, en jouant avec leur robe ou bien leur décollé. J'avais l'impression qu'elles s'étaient cru à un speed dating mais Eddy ne sourcilla que lorsqu'il aperçu Hileen en nymphe. Il se leva rapidement et s'approcha de moi, quand les nymphes vu la scène je vous raconte pas les têtes qu'elles faisaient, j'en ai bouffé de rire.  
La nuit continua et Eddy n'avait pas décollé de là où il m'avait rejoint en gardant un œil sur Hileen. Quand la soirée prit fin, il m'empoigna et ordonna à Scott et Jax de nous suivre.  
Toutes les fées étaient parties. Je dis bien toutes les fées ainsi qu'Hileen qui avait été transformé quelques temps auparavant.  
Une fois dans la rue on se dirigea dans le premier parc et commença à la chercher et on y passa tout le reste de la nuit.


	5. Chapter 5: Our friends the fairy, part 2

\- Où est Hileen? demanda Jax  
\- Quelques part dans les parcs et jardins de la ville, répondit Scott exténué  
\- Que c'est il passé?  
\- Elle a été transformé en nymphe, répondis-je.  
\- Mais comment est ce possible? demanda Jax.  
\- Les fées telles que les nymphes ou les néréide ne naissent pas tous fée, répondit Eddy, quand un jardin ou un parc est construit les fées qui deviendront les gardiennes de ses lieux naissent dans ses fleures pour les nymphes et apparaissent comme par magie dans l'eau pour les néréides. Parfois selon la taille des lieux dont elles sont la charge sont trop grand et sont en manque d'effectif, elles décident pour cela d'en convertir.  
\- Que veux tu dire par convertir? demanda Scott et laissant apparaître sa tête du canapé là où il s'était échoué.  
\- Il y a quelques années à l'époque des sœurs Halliwell, seule les sorcière pouvaient être converti en fées maintenant leur pouvoir s'est accru et sont dans la capacité de changer par un simple baisé une sorcière ou non en fée, répondit il  
\- Quand tu dis "ou non"...  
\- Je sous entend les être humain.  
\- Bien, fit Jax, et maintenant comment on remet la main sur Hileen?

La tête de Scott et moi échangions le regard, il se redressa et couru derrière moi en direction du grenier. Eddy qui nous avez comprit nous suivi, suivi lui aussi par Jax.  
J'avais du mal avec l'idée d'un monde magique, d'ancêtres sorciers et de nous en possession de pouvoir.  
Scott le ressenti et prit ma main dans la sienne, il ouvrit le livre et tourna les pages et fini sa course sur les nymphes.

\- Paige Matthews fut la sorcière changé en nymphe suite à la mort de l'une d'entre elles. Elles dansèrent autour d'un feu et de leur satyre qui leur joué un air dans sa flûte.  
Les nymphes étaient en danger car leur satyre fut tué et remplacer par un démon au service d'un plus puissant qui souhait accéder à la fontaine de Jouvence, lut Scott  
\- La fontaine de Jouvence, répéta Jax, celle qui donne la jeunesse éternelle?  
\- C'est bien elle, confirma Eddy. La fontaine se trouve dans un jardin que seule les nymphes ou les néréides on la possibilité d'ouvrir l'accès. Il est réservé au satyre de leur choix qui aura su les divertir.  
\- Est ce qu'il est dit comment la retrouver et comment la récupérer en temps que sorcière? demanda Jax.  
\- Je sais que les sorcières utilisent une carte, un pendule pour chercher ou retrouver une personne, dit Eddy.  
Scott me lâcha la main et se mit à fouiller dans les malles, dans l'une il en sortie une pendule d'une boîte qu'il présenta à Eddy pour qu'il lui confirme si c'était le bonne objet et dans une autre une carte de la ville.  
\- Comment ça fonction? demanda Jax  
\- Seuls les sorciers peuvent utilisé se système de localisation. Pour Hileen il suffit de penser à elle, si ça ne fonctionne pas afin de renforcer la localisation, il faut utiliser un objet appartement à la personne que l'on recherche. Mais là ça ne fonctionnera pas parce qu'elle n'est plus une sorcière.  
\- Et on s'y prend comment alors? demandai je.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas essayé de trouver une nymphe, avec un objet d'Hileen la localiser et comme clé pour faire fonctionner le système de location Scott ou toi serait en soutien, suggéra Jax.

Sur ces mots, je dévala les escaliers en direction du jardin improvisa une formule magique pour faire venir la nymphe qui vivait dans notre jardin.  
\- Ô nymphe, toi qui prospère  
De ton soutien qui indiffère  
Ma sœur attendu par les siens  
Sans place dans un monde qui est tien.  
Sur l'instant rien ne se passa, je me sentais tellement ridicule que je tourna des talons. Jax, Scott et Eddy étaient là et avait assisté à toute la scène. Jax avait un sourire si nié qu'il me donna l'envie de le frappé, ce que fit Scott qui m'adressa un clin d'œil. Quant à Eddy, il sourit simplement.  
Je senti un courant d'air derrière moi et vu à la tête que faisaient les garçons qu'il se passé quelques choses derrière mon dos. Je me retourna et vit les plantes bouger ainsi qu'une ombre, puis une jeune femme apparu.  
J'en revenais pas, ça avait fonctionné. J'étais si contente mais il fut que de courte durée.

\- Non mais vous êtes pas bien, hoqueta Marie, vous avez vu l'heure? Vous croyez que la nature peut être entretenu par une nymphe qui n'a pas son quota de sommeil? Ne répondais pas. Ce n'est pas parce que vous vous découvrez sorciers du jour au lendemain qu'il vous faut utiliser vos pouvoirs comme bon vous semble et sur n'importe qui.  
\- Elle s'est levé du pied gauche, murmura Jax.  
\- Levé du pied gauche c'est un bien grand mot quand on se lève, moi on m'a EXTIRPÉ du lit, tel un bébé arrangeant les plantes d'un jardin ou un radis d'un poireau ou ...  
\- Une sorcière a été changé en nymphe, coupa Eddy, et il nous voudrait de votre aide pour la retrouver.  
Marie était tellement retourné contre moi qu'elle n'avait pas vu les garçons dans l'entrée. Quand ce fut le cas, son visage colérique laissé place à un visage angélique, je vous déconseille de mettre en colère une nymphe, physiquement elle parvienne a vous dresser les poils sur la nuque.  
Elle se recoiffa et d'une voix mielleuse, se plaça entre Scott et Eddy et dit qu'elle accepterai de "les" aider, tout en me lançant un regard noir.

\- Qu'est ce que je dois faire afin de vous satisfaire, ronronnant Marie.  
Quand je dis ronronner c'est qu'elle caressa sa tête à l'épaule de Scott.  
\- Nous suivre au grenier afin de localiser ma sœur Hileen, répondis je.  
Je fut ignoré de toute réaction. Jax en profita pour bouffé de rire. Ce garçon n'en manquait pas une pour m'énerver.  
Arrivé en haut je me plaçais face à la carte posé sur la table. Près de moi se tenait les garçons sauf Jax qui apparu quelques seconde plus tard parti à la fouille d'un objet appartement à Hileen, Marie elle avait les yeux partout dans le grenier et ses dernier fini leur course sur notre livre de magie.  
\- C'est bien se que je crois? demanda t elle.  
\- Oui, confirma Eddy.  
\- C'est trop cool. J'ai toujours voulu voir de plus près le livre des ombres de la famille Halliwell.  
\- Le livre de quoi, demandai je.  
\- Le livre des ombres, répéta Eddy, c'est ainsi qu'il est nommé dans la communauté magique. Marie prît le foulard d'Hileen et le pendule dans la même main.  
Étant snobé par la nymphe je fit signe de la tête à Scott d'être le démarreur du système de location, il roula des yeux et s'exécuta.  
Le pendule s'agita en cercle au dessus de la carte et quelques seconde plus tard se posa, on se rapprocha et le pendule indiqué le lieu où devait être Hileen. Un parc a la limite de la sortie de la ville et il nous faudrait une bonne demi heure pour arriver à destination sans qu'elles se soient déplacé.  
Marie nous confirma qu'elles seraient là à notre arrivées, les nymphes se lèvent aux premiers rayons du soleil et dorment quelques heures après le coucher du soleil.  
Sur place, on se sépara en deux groupes, Scott - Marie et Eddy - moi. On parcourra tout le parc à chercher Hileen du regard ou en essayant de l'appeler.  
Eddy et moi nous nous sommes séparés afin de réduire le champ de rechercher qu'en étant collé l'un à l'autre, j'étais à deux trois mètres de lui mais à porté de voix pour qu'il appel s'il trouvait quelques choses, ce qui fut le cas.

\- Elles dorment toutes ensemble, constatais-je. Hileen? Hileen, debout. C'est moi réveil toi.  
A savoir qu'en nymphe la marmotte qu'elle était marmotte elle mourra.  
Le soleil pointa le bout de son nez et par une parfaite synchro les autres nymphes dormant au près de ma sœur se réveillèrent. J'avais beau secoué Hileen, l'incroyable marmotte était scotché à son lit fait de mousse.  
On fut rejoints par Scott et Marie, a leur arrivé Marie discuta fleurs avec les autres nymphes et Scott lui, porta Hileen d'en s'est bras et la jeta dans le lac. Le réveil par l'eau il aime ça.  
\- Non mais ça va pas, hurla Hileen  
\- Tu es une marmotte très chère, fit une néréide. Au grand moyen les grands remède. Elle lança un clin d'œil à Scott et sortie de l'eau avec ma sœur et alla rejoindre les nymphes.  
\- Où penses tu allé comme ça? Demandais-je.  
\- Et bien m'occuper du parc, répondit Hileen.  
\- Je crois qu'il y a erreur. Tu n'es pas une nymphe Hileen, tu es une sorcière.  
-Et c'est pour cela que nous t'avons choisi, contrairement aux être humain les sorcières ont une attention plus importante avec la nature et leur pouvoir apporte un pesticide naturel et non nocif aux plantes et aux fées.  
\- En gros se sont vos drogues, reprit Jax apparu de je ne sais où.  
\- Écoutez je comprends que peut de fées naissent ce qui cause un manque dans la main d'œuvre et je peux y remédier.  
Je ne sais pas si je venais de me tirer une balle dans la jambe mais tout le monde me prêter attention.  
\- Si vous redonnez l'apparence d'origine à ma sœur, elle, Scott et moi essaierons de communiquer avec mère nature afin de créé davantage de fées sans forcément métamorphoser les non fées.

Les nymphes avec qui Hileen étaient se rapprochèrent d'elle et lui déposa un baiser. Sa couronne de fleur et sa robe disparu laissant place à son tee shirt et pantalon de la veille. Ses chaussures réapparu et ses cheveux retrouvaient leur longueur d'origine.  
\- J'aurais bien voulu garder ma longue crinière, dit Hileen déçu.


	6. Chapter 7

**Spirits visit us. - Les esprits nous rendent visite.**

\- ...plus d'une dizaines de corps ont disparu, la police mène l'enquête depuis hier soir.  
\- Aujourd'hui il fera beau toute la journée, la température ne dépassera pas les vingt degré .

\- Coucou bien dormi, me demanda ma sœur tout sourire, en baissant le son de la télévision.  
\- Bonjour, nuit agité mais ça va. Et toi ta passé une bonne soirée, constatais je en la voyant en tee-shirt pied nu dans la cuisine.  
\- Superbe nuit oui. Tu veux du café?  
J'acquiesçai, elle se dirigea vers l'armoire sortie un mug et le rempli.  
\- C'est pour qui la deuxième tasse de café, demandais je.  
\- Hileen où est mon...comment je suis censé me rhabiller si tu porte mes vêtements, dit Eddy en entrant dans la cuisine torse nu. Quand nos regards se croisa je tourna la tête et mes yeux croisèrent ceux d'Hileen.  
\- Pardon je ne savais pas que..., s'interrompit Eddy en faisant demi tour, suivi aux talons par ma sœur.  
Je tira le café vers moi et le porta à mes lèvres hélas je fut interrompu par une dispute matinal.  
\- Tes pires qu'une fille tu sais ça?  
Je roula des yeux, bu mon café et écouta les jérémiades entre deux hommes.  
\- Je suis désolé de vouloir prendre soin de mon corps, dit Jax  
\- Prendre soin de ton corps, répéta Scott, ça tu le fait dans ta chambre. La salle de bain c'est pour se laver, se relaxer c'est pas un endroit pour y passer deux heures, ce n'est pas un spa.  
\- Ok j'y passerai moins de temps.  
\- Tu as déjà dit ça y a une semaine.  
\- Vous êtes au courant qu'il y a plusieurs salles de bain ici et que Scott je te le répète si Jax monopolise la douche principale, ma salle de bain tes accessible, dis je.

Les garçons me regardaient, se regardaient, m'embrassèrent sur la joue, prient de quoi grignoter en l'occurrence mon mug à café et disparu en continuant à se disputer.  
Eddy réapparu quelques minutes plus tard sans ma sœur derrière lui. Il évita mon regard, prit la tasse de café et ressorti. Il fit demi tour, ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortie, la referma, refit demi tour. C'était drôle de voir quelqu'un mal à l'aise. Il réapparu un quatrième fois dans la cuisine.

\- Tant que tu ne la fait pas souffrir, ce n'est pas un problème pour moi de te voir ici au petit matin et torse nu. Mais évite d'apparaître en caleçon. Certains de ses ex étaient trop à l'aise ici.  
Il fut surprit de se que je venait de lui dire.  
\- On n'a pas couché ensemble, on a passé la nuit a discuter, se justifia t il.  
\- D'accord, dis je en souriant.  
En sortant de la cuisine Eddy m'arrêta mais ne dit rien.  
\- Il y a des courants d'air dans la maison? Depuis hier soir j'ai des frissons, dit Hileen en réapparaissant en tee shirt, pied nu.  
\- Si tu t'habillai non? Tu aurais moins froid, dit Scott.  
\- Je n'ai pas froid, corrigea t elle mais il y a des courants d'air dans toutes les pièces de la maison.  
\- Je confirme, j'ai eu des frissons moi aussi et même après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y est aucune fenêtre d'ouverte je continu de frissonner. Ce n'est pas normal.  
\- Il y a peu d'être des fantômes, ricana Jax  
\- Ne rigole pas avec ça toi, hoqueta terrifié Hileen.  
\- Les sœurs Halliwell avaient été envahit d'esprit dû aux nombres de démons qu'elles avaient détruit chez elles, annonça Eddy.  
\- Il doit y avoir des prêches, des fissures qui permettent à l'air d'y circuler. On est peut être sorciers mais tout ne se résumera pas au monde magique, commençais je à dire méchamment tout en sortant de la maison et en claquant la porte.  
Je dois encore avoir du mal avec le monde magique ou c'est le fait de voir les autres accepté aussi facilement comme ci la vie était toujours la même.

Sur la route du travail, je senti un courant d'air dans la voiture. Les portières et les fenêtres été bien fermées, la climatisation n'était pas en marche.  
Tout d'un coup je vu dans le rétroviseur interne une ombre noir sur le siège passager arrière, je me retourna mais il n'y avait rien. Je jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil dans le rétro mais il n'y avait rien. Mon hallucination doit être dû à mon manque de sommeil.  
Une fois au travail rebelote, courant d'air, ombre et puis plus rien. Je pensais être folle mais ce qui est encore plus dingue c'est que quand cela s'est reproduit, un chat que je croise tous les soirs sur le péron de la maison, était devenu agressif cette nuit. Je fis un pas en arrière mais le chat resta le même, poils dressé, griffe dehors. Puis plus rien. Le chat c'était calmé passa entre mes jambes et en profita pour s'y frotter.

Aaaaarrrgh! hurla Hileen, non cesse de me suivre. Sors d'ici ce n'est pas chez toi. Qui que tu sois ce n'est pas chez toi.  
La maison était sens dessus dessous. Je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant.  
\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer quelle guerre ou autre à conduit à un tel carnage.  
\- Demande leur a eux, hurla Hileen les mains dans les cheveux se baissant suite au passage d'une ombre.  
Je n'hallucinais pas, la maison était devenu un bazar. Il y avait un, deux, trois...une dizaine d'inconnu dans le salon et une dizaine de fantômes volant dans la maison. Je me dirigea en direction du salon et je n'en revenais pas des personnes qui étaient là.  
\- Vous êtes...et vous vous êtes... bégayais je. Quelqu'un va m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici?  
Jax apparu dans le salon avec le livre dans les mains.  
Au même moment Scott rentra du travail.  
\- Le chat des voisins été à deux doigts de...mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici? On vous a jamais dis ne pas vous improviser fêtard? ironisa-t-il.  
\- C'est Hileen, accusa Jax  
\- Tes culotté! Tu m'as forcé la main. J'avais aucune envie de les voir. Sentir leur présence c'était déjà quelque chose en soit mais là..se défendu Hileen.  
\- Et si vous étiez plus précis, suggéra Scott.  
\- Je peux tout expliquer, dit un homme assit dans un fauteuil. Je m'appelle Alexander de Malte, je suis mort il y a tout juste deux jours d'une maladie orpheline et j'occupe actuellement le corps d'un afro américain mort il y a tout juste quelques heures.  
\- Les corps qui ont disparu de la morgue étant annoncé à la télé ce matin sont tous là, dans notre salon, constatais je.  
\- Nous ne sommes pas ici dans le but de vous nuire mais comme vous êtes des sorciers, nous avons décider de faire appel à vous afin de faire des adieux à nos proches. La mort nous a fauché plutôt rapidement et pour certain d'entre nous, sommes mort seules, veuillez m'excuser du langage, comme des chiens dans la rue.  
Il y a deux jours avant de mourir j'ai souhaité revoir une dernière fois mon parc préféré et après ma mort mon âme si trouvé et c'est là bas que je vous ai vu la première fois, des sorciers frères et sœurs récupérant l'une des leurs transformé en nymphe. Étant notre dernier salut j'ai essayé tant bien que mal à ce que votre sœur et votre ami nous fasse apparaître.  
\- Est ce que vous prenez conscience de la requête que vous formuler? demanda Scott.  
\- Et de la bêtise dont vous avez fait preuve vous deux, dit une voix familière.

Aucun de nous n'avez entendu cette voix depuis plusieurs années, on la chercha du regard. Puis une silhouette apparu juste à côté de moi, me fit bondir de surprise sur ma droite. C'était une dame d'un certain âge, elle avait les cheveux court, bouclé, poivre et sel, une robe mauve, des escarpins, un maquillage léger et un sac à main noir.  
\- Penny Halliwell? fit Hileen  
\- Même ma propre petite fille me confond avec la sorcière la plus puissante de la génération Halliwell.  
\- Grand mère, hoqueta Scott et Jax en même temps. Jax appelait notre grand mère comme ça, il ne faisait pas partie de la famille mais c'était tout comme et qu'elle préférait ça a son prénom.  
\- Bonté divine, je suis transparente. Est ce une punition pour m'être toujours faite remarqué, ricana-t-elle en s'apercevant dans un miroir.  
Quant à moi je n'avais ni bougé de place, ni même sourcillai après l'avoir reconnu.  
\- C'était toi dans la voiture et à mon travail et qui a mit sur la défensive ce chat, fini je par dire  
\- La prochaine fois que cette raclure de Tom squatte le péron, je lui fais mangé ses boules de poils, s'énerva t elle  
\- Tom? ton ex amant? demanda Jax  
\- C'est exact mon garçon. Ça lui apprendra à ce moquer de moi, jouer avec mes sentiments et me prendre pour une idiote.  
Il n'y avait aucun doute s'était bien grand mère.  
\- Je vous raconterai ça une autre fois si vous voulez bien, ajouta-t-elle, aujourd'hui nous avons un plus grave problème que je surnomme "parasites". Je suis morte jeune et je n'ai pas été sorcière très longtemps.  
\- Tu as été sorcière, répétions-nous en cœur  
\- C'est un héritage, peut être pas matériel ou financier mais un que j'ai décidé de légué en connaissance de tous les risques et les bonheurs qu'il apporterait à mes descendants, répondit-elle.  
Votre mère aussi fut sorcière et ma mère avant ça ainsi que ma grand mère. Mais là aussi c'est une autre histoire que je souhaite mettre de côté. Je suis morte jeune et ma vie en tant que sorcière fut courte mais après ma mort j'ai pu en apprendre beaucoup plus sur le monde magique et eux (en pointant du doigt les morts sur le canapé) ne sont autre que des parasites.  
\- C'est méchant ce que vous dites là, dit Alexander.  
\- Et c'est la vérité. C'est comme cela que vous êtes appelé, des parasites.  
Vous volez le corps d'un mort afin qu'on accomplisse la dernière volonté du mort, puis deux, puis trois. Les volontés s'accumule le mort ne repose pas en paix et encore moins le propriétaire originel du corps. Pourquoi? Parce que vous n'acceptez pas la mort une fois que celle ci vous a attrapé.  
Quant à vous deux, ajouta-t-elle en fusillant du regard Hileen et Jax, vous ne savez pas lire? Il y a certes une formule pour faire apparaître les esprits mais il est fortement déconseillé et écrit en gros et rouge de ne pas la réciter.  
\- Haan! C'était ça. Mais c'est dans une langue que l'on pouvait traduire.  
\- Les jeunes, vous avez internet maintenant et vous l'auriez traduire sans aucun problème.

\- Tout en vous accordant cette volonté,  
Au douze coup de minuit vos adieux seront dit,  
Les corps empruntaient devront être restitué,  
Plus d'intrusions ne seront tolérées ici, dit Scott  
Sur ces mots les "parasites" dans le salon se levèrent et sorties de la maison suivi par les fantômes volant.  
(On apprit plusieurs heures plus tard que les corps étaient revenu à la morgue mais habillé)  
Notre grand mère, elle était comme de chair et de sang face à nous.  
J'étais si surprise que je la toucha du bout des doigts pour savoir si elle était toujours un fantômes.  
Quand mon doigt se heurta a sa peau, tout le monde a l'exception d'Eddy se jeta sur elle.


	7. Chapter 8: Penny

Tout comme Hileen, notre arrière grand mère avait lu les histoires de la famille Halliwell et était tombé amoureuse de la personnalité de Penny Halliwell la grand mère des sœurs Halliwell. Quand elle fut enceinte et après l'accouchement elle nomma sa fille, Penny. Elles avaient des caractères différents l'une de l'autre, notre grand mère à nous était plutôt douce mais avait épousé une ribambelle d'homme, les détestait beaucoup et aimait se battre tout comme la première Penny. Grand mère se considéré complément différente de Penny Halliwell, que ça soit en amour ou dans le fait d'aimer se battre.

\- Je t'ai ramené à la vie?  
\- Ne soit pas sot voyons Scott, répondit grand mère en tirant les joues de son petit fils.  
Ce sont les miracles de la magie tout simplement. Plus les générations naissent plus de sorciers il y a et nous les morts avons la possibilité d'être de chair et de sang par notre bon vouloir.  
\- Est ce que tu la vu? demandai je  
\- Votre mère? Bien sûr.  
\- Pourquoi elle n'est pas ici avec toi?  
\- Elle est très prise. Quand des sorciers meurt ils sont prit en charge et sont sous la tutelle des aînés, répondit elle.  
\- Tu peux rester combien de temps avec nous? demanda Jax  
\- Je n'ai pas eu l'autorisation officiel de venir vous voir. Il était prévu plus tard que je vienne, quand vous seriez plus familiarisé avec la magie mais comme vous avez reçu la visite d'esprits pas très orthodoxe, je me suis senti obligé de venir pour vous surveiller mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Jax et Hileen fassent la bêtise de lire l'incantation pour qu'ils soit visible.  
Hileen n'avait pas décroché une syllabe depuis qu'elle avait confondu grand mère à Penny Halliwell.  
Après l'avoir tenu dans ses bras elle était resté assise en face d'elle, elle affiché un large sourire (comme les enfants qui ont l'un de leur rêve qui est exaucé), elle l'écoutait et la contemplait.  
\- Tu vas me regarder encore longtemps comme ça? demanda-t-elle a Hileen, depuis que tu es née j'ai l'impression d'être une glace soit tu me tété la joue soit tu me contemplais comme tu le fais maintenant.  
\- Je suis désolé grand mère mais tu ressemble tellement à Penny Halliwell, savoir que tu es une morte vivante devant nous c'est déconcertant.  
\- Allons bon en plus d'avoir son nom, je lui ressemble tout le monde me considère comme sa jumelle, dit elle en faisant la moue  
\- Grand mère tu as toujours aimé être flatté alors être confondu à une puissante sorcière, c'est pas aujourd'hui morte que tu vas t'en plaindre.  
\- Sale chenapan tu connais bien ta grand mère toi, dit-elle en souriant tout en donnant un tape sur la joue de Jax. Parlez moi un peu de vous.

On passa toute la nuit dans le salon à discuter de nous et grand mère d'elle.  
On se disputa en sa présence et au lieu de nous séparer elle riait. On a pleuré parce qu'elles nous manqué. La soirée fut riche en émotion.  
Mais le petit matin fut pire que la veille. C'était l'heure de repartir. On la sera si fort qu'elle en suffoqua. Hileen pleurait comme un bébé, je la pris dans mes bras pour la consoler. Puis grand mère disparu comme elle était apparu.  
Je venais de vivre la plus merveille des expériences magique depuis que nous étions sorciers, revoir et dire au revoir à notre grand mère. Et j'avais une grande hâte, et je pense que les autres pensaient comme moi, c'était de revoir notre mère.

 **J'hésite** **si je termine** **l'histoire comme ça** **ou j'introduis LA Penny Halliwell.**


	8. Chapter 9

**Le petit copain pas comme les autres.- A special boyfriend.**

Deux mois on passé depuis la visite de grand mère, quant à notre mère, et bien il semble qu'elle soit très occupé. J'ai toujours cette impatience de la voir mais je ne m'attends à ce qu'elle apparaisse en chair et en os à la maison dès mon arrivée du travail même si je le souhaite.  
Jax a un petit copain et quand ce dernier et là nous sommes tous à cran d'une visite d'un démon.  
En parlant de démon Scott ne le sens pas. C'est d'instinct me dit-il donc lui et moi sommes sous nos gardes. Il en a parlé à Jax mais il ne peut pas le testé, un il ne serait pas comment si prendre et deux il trouve que c'est irrespectueux.  
"A tes risques et périls" lui a dit Scott.  
Mise à part ça, il est plutôt pas mal son copain, même comestible pour un quatre heures. Je tiens à dire que la notion de beauté n'est pas UNIVERSELLE on est d'accord? Donc le petit copain de Jax s'appelle Bobby, il est métisse afro-américain , il est grand très grand, il frôle les deux mètres. Il est brun de base mais blond vénitien.  
Le sex masculin aime se balader dans la maison, qui n'est pas la sienne, torse nu mais voir un corps d'Apollon au petit matin tout en prenant son café, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un cracherai dessus.  
Eddy apparaît après un mois et demi d'absence, il a disparu quelques temps après qu'on est revu notre grand mère. Il entre dans la cuisine voit Bobby, me voit le reluquer quand ce dernier sort de cuisine, et me lance un regard interrogateur. Faisant mine de ne pas le comprendre je me prend en bouche un croissant et une pomme à la main et me dirige dans ma chambre. Je me sens suivie, je me retourne.

\- 'e peu aider? Dis-je le croissant toujours dans ma bouche.  
\- Euh...non...je vais voir...Hileen.  
Je me demande ce qu'il aurait sortie comme excuse si elle n'était pas apparu au même moment.  
La journée commençait calmement, j'étais de repos donc cocooning activé.  
J'étais affalé sur mon lit, Hileen frappa à ma porte, entra dans ma chambre et s'allongea sur mon lit.  
Elle me raconta se qu'elle fait depuis qu'elle est sorcière, qu'elle a lu plus de trois fois entièrement le livre des ombres, elle s'est essayé à quelques sort inoffensif. Elle a appris tous les noms de plantes et autres ingrédients pour faire des sorts.  
Hileen est quelqu'un d'autodidacte, quelques chose lui plaît et elle l'étudie de A à Z. On peut la perdre facilement comme ça, plus rien n'existe entre son lieu d'étude, ici le grenier, et la bibliothèque municipale de la ville.  
Je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise sur son apprentissage, depuis maintenant deux mois nous avions des pouvoirs, Scott faisait de la méditation, Hileen étudiait à fond et même Jax étudié avec elle pour ne pas être trop mit sur la touche quant à moi je vivais avec.  
J'en parla avec Hileen, je lui proposa que l'on annule le cocooning et qu'à la place elle m'enseigne ce qu'elle avait apprit, elle avait les yeux qui brillé, Hileen aimé faire partager ses connaissances aux autres faisant d'elle la plus bavarde de la famille.  
Elle me proposa que l'on annule pas mais plutôt qu'on repousse à ce soir le cocooning. On sortie de ma chambre et grimpa au grenier, on était assise par terre en tailleur et le cours commença.  
La journée passa à une vitesse, qu'une fois la tête levé des bouquins je m'aperçus qu'il faisait nuit dehors "c'est parce que tu as été passionnés que le temps a filé" me dit-elle sourire aux lèvres.

\- Aaaaarrrgh!  
\- Non mais c'est une blague!  
Des hurlement de douleurs se fit entendre dans tout la maison, Hileen et moi dévalions les escaliers en direction des cris, on croisa en route Scott et Eddy. Avant même d'arriver dans la véranda Jax arrêta notre course en étant propulsé du salon et s'écrasa au mur en ayant prit Eddy au passage.  
J'avais déjà vu ça plus d'une fois à la télé, c'est le genre de films que je peux me repasser en boucle plusieurs fois dans l'année et LÀ ça se passé en vrai devant moi. "Merci Père Noël"  
Bobby était à quatre pattes en plein milieu de la pièce redécoré (les meubles n'était plus à leur place, plaqué contre les murs), on pouvait entendre des os craquer, j'imagine pas à quel point ça doit être douloureux parce qu'à chaque os qui bouche et qui se "casse" Bobby hurlait ou essayait de se contenir.  
\- Qu'est ce qui se passe, demanda Scott terrifié  
\- Une encore mutation, dis-je avec ironie.  
Je m'étais reçus une tape derrière la tête de Jax qui s'était remit sur ses pieds.

On était à l'entrée du salon, on ne savait absolument pas quoi faire.  
Quant à Bobby il avait maintenant doublé de volume et de taille, déjà qu'il était grand, et faut que je vous parle de sa pilosité parce que c'est tout un art.  
Ce matin quand Bobby était la cuisine torse nu en caleçon, il avait une pilosité respectable, sur les jambes, sur les bras et au dessus de ses yeux, les sourcils et sur sa tête nommé les cheveux mais là il était poilus de PARTOUT. Hileen avait disparu et aucun de nous n'avait remarqué son absence parce qu'elle est apparu devant nous en courant déposant tout autour de Bobby des pierres blanches.  
Il lui en resté une dans la main, j'aurai voulu lui posé la question ce que c'était et ce qu'elle comptait faire mais la scène était si captivante que j'avais oublié ma question.  
Les os continuait de craquer, Bobby continué de hurler et sa pilosité à croître. Son visage changé lui aussi, il avait une plus grosse mâchoire et son menton, sa bouche et son nez toute cette zone s'allongèrent, quant à ses oreilles ils n'étaient pas caché par sa pilosité non, et avaient migré au dessus de sa tête et étaient pointu.  
\- C'est un loup? demanda Scott agrippé à mon bras, il était à deux doigts de me le broyer tellement il était fort.  
Personne ne lui répondit dans l'instant, on percevait un grognement à la fin de sa mutation, Bobby était maintenant dos à nous et il avait une queue, une vrai queue d'animal, mon fort intérieur hurler de m'approcher et de jouer avec (je devais avoir eu une vie de chat) mais il se retourna, il se dressa sur ses pattes avant et hua comme un loup. Je vous raconte pas le nombres de fenêtres qui explosa, certains objets, vases, pareil PAF, plus rien. On s'était tous reculé tellement nos oreilles souffraient. Hileen n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, en même temps que je me bouché les oreilles, je la regardait, elle attendait quelque chose, Bobby avait cessé tout craquement d'os, tout hurlement de douleur et son cri animal, il regarda Hileen qui la regardait, il dériva son regard sur nous et s'avança dans notre direction, mais fut arrêté net par une barrière invisible, il tenta à nouveau d'avancer mais quelque chose l'en empêchait, il posa ses pattes avant sur quelque chose d'invisible mais lumineux, à chaque contact il y avait de la lumière.  
\- C'est une barrière de protection, dit Hileen, elle permet d'assurer notre sécurité face à ce type de danger ou de le contenir.  
Je constatais qu'elle n'avait plus de pierre blanche dans sa main, qu'il était désormais à ses pieds.  
\- C'est dans le grenier que tu as trouvé ça? demanda Scott un poils moins peureux.  
\- Oui mais je ne sais pas si ça pourra contenir assez longtemps une bête tel que le loup-garou qu'est Bobby.  
\- Loup...Loup-ga..garou bégaya Jax  
\- Que veux tu que ça soit d'autre? Un loup de cette taille ça n'existe pas et un humain mutant en loup s'appelle loup garou et ils existent, ajoutais je.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire pour s'assurer qu'il restera là dedans et nous tuera pas pendant la nuit? demanda Eddy  
\- Faire des tours de garde, je prend le premier tour, répondit-elle.  
\- Des tours de garde, répétais je  
\- Oui, vous allez ou essayé de dormir, je reste ici pour assurer la sécurité et si quelque chose ne va pas vous m'étendrez crier.  
Y eu un débat mais tout le monde retourna à ses occupations à l'exception de moi et Jax qui étions resté près d'Hileen. Loup-garou Bobby était calme dans la cage, il tournait en rond.  
Au petit matin, on ressemblait à des zombies mais c'était moins important que ce qui était en train de se passer dans la cage, en quelques seconde seulement, Bobby gémissait, il devait souffrir mais moins qu'il y a quelques heures, il reprit sa forme d'humain.  
Hileen retira la pierre blanche sans aucune hésitation et avait prit au passage un plaid laissé à l'abandon sur un fauteuil, elle s'accroupit près de Bobby et l'enroula autour de lui. Quant à ce dernier, il se redressa lentement et nous fuyez du regard.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous avoir causé une peur panique, dit il. Je souhaitais vous en parler mais je ne savais ni comment mis prendre ni si vous seriez me gérer.  
\- Vous savez dans quelle situation vous nous avez mit? dit Hileen avec colère. Vous avez pas l'air de vous rendre compte que si on était de simple humain nous serions TOUS morts. Je sais pas si vous vous souvenez de la puissance que vous aviez en étant même pas transformé quand vous avez balancé Jax a travers la pièce.  
Quand Bobby se rappela de la dite scène il fit un pas en avant mais Jax recula.  
\- Ou si on n'avait aucun moyen de protection on vous aurez sûrement tué, ajouta-t-elle.  
\- Il ta dit qu'il était désolé, dit Scott  
\- Écoute, commençais-je à dire après expiration, je comprends qu'il n'est pas facile pour qui que ce soit que tu nous ais lâché une bombe d'une telle envergure. Mais ce que ma sœur essaie de te dire, et pardonne la mais c'est quelqu'un de très émotive qui ne le montre pas mais le dit de manière maladroit, c'est que tu aurais dû rester chez toi là nuit de plein lune et tout en continuant à nous connaître, nous l'annoncer. Et à l'avenir, dans l'espoir que votre relation ne se soit pas arrêté quand tu as fait voler mon petit Jax, que tu reste les nuits de pleine lune chez toi ou dans importe le lieu sécurisé où tu ne tu blessera ou ne tuera personne.

Jax tourna des talons et se dirigea dans ma chambre, je le suivi et nous nous endormions dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
Après s'être reposé d'une autre nuit mouvementé, je me senti observé. Étant toujours allongé je constatais que Jax était ni allongé ni assis sur le lit.  
\- Tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça, m'énervai-je  
\- Je suis désolé mais tu es trop adorable à regarder quand tu dors.  
\- Si je découvre une quelconque marque sur mon corps t'es un homme mort. (Oui parce qu'il faut que je vous dise, aux yeux de Jax je suis un jouet trop mignon. Il me maltraite quotidiennement, me tape à la tête, me pince les joues, me tord les poignets et ces derniers ont tellement étaient cassé qu'ils sont résistant mais pas ma peau, elle marque vite. Quoi encore? A oui! Il me tête les joues, je vous mens pas, je dors et je sens un truc qui ventouse ma joue et c'est lui. Et j'ai beau le taper, le mordre, le griffé, rien ne change.  
Et sur mon corps je vous en parle pas, je vais me coucher mon corps est normal, après une nuit passé avec Jax je suis couverte de bleues, de marques et même de suçons je vous mens pas. Vous allez me demander pourquoi il fait tout ça? Et même pourquoi je continue de dormir avec lui après tout ça? Et bien c'est simple, d'après lui j'ai une peau de bébé irrésistible sans aucunes imperfections (moi je dis sado) quand à moi avec le temps j'ai fini par le dressé (et oui comme les animaux parce que c'en est un à agir de la sorte) et ça a fini par payer (maso, du coup on est un parfait couple de sado maso. "Hôpital psychiatrique j'écoute")  
Je jeta un coup d'œil à Jax après examen de mon corps (aucune marque, je vous l'ai dis que ça a porté ses fruits) il passait sa main dans mes cheveux, à me caressé la tête, me boucla certaines mèches  
\- Pourquoi es-tu si songeur? lui demandai-je  
\- Je sais que c'est nouveau pour vous tout ça, ça l'ai pour moi aussi. Hileen et moi on agit comme des enfants dans un magasin de bonbons parce que c'est trop cool, Scott s'y fait petit à petit et lui aussi trouve ça cool. Quant toi je sais que tu sens mise sur la touche, que tu te sens perdu. Tout autour de toi et chamboulé et tu as horreur de perdre pied.  
\- Mais?  
\- Mais je crois que je suis amoureux.  
A cette annonce mon cœur explosa dans ma poitrine, mes yeux s'agrandir et je fis un "oh" avec ma bouche. Alors tout ce qu'il a dit et vrai mais quand ce genre d'annonce me prend de vitesse...je ne vais pas vous spoiler.  
\- Kyaaaaaaaaaa!, hurlais je, je sortie de chambre en courant. Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!  
\- A couvert, une bonne nouvelle à été dévoilée.  
Je me mis à courir dans toute la maison, à sauté dans tous les sens, j'embrassais et câlinai tout le monde, Eddy comme Bobby, quand je vu Bobby ma joie doubla, je fini ma course dans ma chambre allongé par terre et roule roule roule. Je roulai littéralement sur le sol de ma chambre. Hileen et Scott explosa de rire, Bobby me regardait avec des gros yeux et pareil pour Eddy.  
\- Zou! Allez vous en, dit Jax en fermant la porte, tu vas arrêter oui?  
\- Je suis...désolé, m'excusais-je haletante. Mais...ce n'est pas...tous les jours que j'ai droit à un tel bonheur.  
\- Tes pas croyable, dit-il en faisant la moue.  
Je lui attrapa le visage et le tourna face au mien, l'embrassa sur la bouche et lui dit  
\- Écoute, tu en parle à Hileen et à Scott. En ce qui me concerne tu as ma bénédiction.  
Il sourit quelque seconde  
\- Même si c'est un loup-garou?  
Ah oui j'avais oublié ce détail méga important.  
\- Même si c'est un loup-garou, répondis-je, et tu veux savoir pourquoi? C'est simple. Même en étant plus humain il ne nous a pas attaqué. Il a été peut-être était gauche dans sa manière de nous annoncer la nouvelle, Hileen aura du mal à avaler la pilule, j'irai lui parler d'abord et ça passera comme une lettre à la poste.

\- Hors de question, répondit Hileen, apparemment la pilule était coincé et la lettre égaré. Tes pas consciente ou quoi?  
\- Mais ils s'aiment.  
\- Ce n'est pas mon problème. S'ils veulent se voir ça sera ailleurs qu'ici.  
Après les événements tu es partis te coucher mais tu as essayé de voir dans quel état avait fini ton frère. Il n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et j'ai même cru qu'il finirai fou. Si Bobby dort ici, Scott finira en hp. Il s'attend à tout, je te rappel qu'il a des prémonition, un seul contact et boom une prémonition, encore heureux c'est pas 24/7. Il a passé deux semaines au grenier pour provoquer ses prémonition et voir soit ce qui nous attendez soit ce que nos ancêtres avait vécu mais le loup-garou c'est une première. Quant aux os qui craque t'imagine pas à quel point c'est une torture pour lui. Alors s'ils veulent ma bénédiction ils peuvent attendre. Ce "Bobby" je ne le connaît pas, avec le temps ils l'auront et quand ils auront celle de Scott, ce que je doute fortement, il sera le bien venu.

Bon je dois vous dire qu'étant sa grande sœur et me faire traiter d'enfant de la sorte c'est dure, drôle mais dure. Et puis elle n'avait pas tord. On vit tous les quatre ici et une bénédiction c'est unanime pas de changement quelconque. Je vous raconte pas les débats redécoration.


	9. Chapter 10: Un gentleman

Le P3, est comment dire? Pour commencer c'est toujours un club principalement ouvert la nuit, il n'y aucun doute la dessus. Il est bondé chaque soir, par sa popularité le nombre de chanteurs et de groupes connu viennent et ce qui encore plus extra avec ce club c'est qu'ils acceptent les chanteurs amateurs peut connu.  
La journée le P3 est une nurcerie, une crèche. Il y a des bébés et des enfants jusqu'à l'âge de 5 ans. Le bar possède une trappe, il disparaît sous le sol faisant plus de place. Par sa popularité d'être à double fonction, le club ne chôme pas. Et le proprio veut désormais le faire agrandir. Une chose est sur c'est que Piper Halliwell doit être heureuse de savoir son bébé toujours vivant et grandissant.

\- Hileen comment tu te sens? demandais je  
\- Je vais tuer les entrepreneurs. Ils sont pas croyable, on parle la même langue et ils ne comprennent pas un mot de ce que je leur dis. Ils en font qu'à leur tête. Je te jure que s'ils ne respecte pas le planning dans les temps je les transforme en crapauds ...  
\- "Doucement! Respire." Je pris ses mains dans les miennes. "Inspire quatre seconds et expire six seconds et recommence. Voilà! Maintenant dis moi ce qui ne vas pas."  
\- Ce qui ne vas pas? Hurla-t-elle, mais tout, elle lâcha mes mains et parcouru tout le club et me montra les "dégâts".  
\- Je souhaite changer les luminaires mettre quelque chose de plus sain, combien de fois il y a eu des crises d'épilepsie ici? Les panneaux d'avertissement coûtent chers donc STOP plus de panneaux, on change les luminaires. Il faut un mois pour leur arrivé mais c'était il y a un mois.  
Là, les toilettes sont trop petits et il y a une queue MONSTRUEUSE de gens qui attendent, mais ils n'ont pas de plombier disponible, ils se FOUTENT de moi.  
Ici, j'ai décidé d'agrandir le coin V.I.P. Le premier niveau pour les plus habitué qu'ils veulent un peu se détendre, boire tranquillement sans forcément être bousculé ou tout simplement parler sans hurler. Et le deuxième niveau pour nous seulement et nos amies, DONC je dois agrandir le club péter plus de mur mais ils n'ont pas les permis en bonne et du forme.  
MAIS QUI MA EMBAUCHÉ DES EMPAFFÉ PAREIL. Et il me manque des serveurs.  
Je dois encore repousser la date de réouverture et ils prennent pas conscience que c'est de L'ARGENT QUE JE PERDS.  
\- Pour les luminaires je connais quelqu'un qui peut te les avoir d'ici une semaine peut être moins, ça ne te coûtera rien mais moi très cher. Un rendez vous. Pour le plombier, on a Eddy, il a refait toute la tuyauterie de la maison en moins d'un mois. J'ai juste à lui passer un coup de fils et c'est réglé. Eddy et moi ont peut te dépanner en tant que serveur jusqu'à ce que tu trouve de vrai serveurs. Quant aux coins V.I.P et bien pour qu'on est une touche personnelle seul Scott peut s'en occupé.  
\- Qu'est ce que je serais sans toi, grande sœur.  
Un bisou en récompense et Hileen s'éloigna pour remonter les bretelles de tout le monde.

\- Allô?  
\- MON CANARI! Qu'est ce que tu m'as manqué! Que me faut cette appel?  
\- J'aurai besoin de ton aide c'est très urgent  
\- Tu n'as pas tiré ton coup depuis notre séparation et tu meurs de faim? Non je sais tu veux qu'on remette le couvercle? Les deux me vont tu sais?  
\- J'aurais pas du t'appeler.  
\- NON ne raccroche pas. Je t'écoute. Tout aide que tu me demande tu sais que je suis là pour toi.  
\- J'aurai besoin de luminaire pour le club d'Hileen.  
-Des luminaires? Y a pas de soucis, d'ici une semaine ils seront à ta porte et dans l'heure accroché dans le club.  
\- Super, je t'envoie par mail les infos pour les détails. Merci.  
\- Mon canariiiiii?  
\- Oui. (Je sentais ma fin venir.)  
\- Tu sais que tout service que tu me demande à un prix?  
\- Je sais, donne moi la date, l'heure et le lieu du rendez vous. (Je pouvais deviner par le son de sa voix qu'il avait un sourire béat)  
\- Tu le recevra en mail réponse du tien.

\- Toi tu fais la tête de quelqu'un qui a fait quelque chose qui lui a coûté une âme, dit Jax  
\- J'ai contacté Tony, Hileen a besoin de luminaires.  
\- Où et quand? demanda Scott, le sourire en coin.  
\- Dans une semaine au Tokyo Plaza.  
\- Mes condoléances, commença Hileen mais t'imagine pas l'épine du pied que tu m'enlève. Merci.  
\- Et c'est qui se Tony avec qui tu vas dans l'un des restaurant les plus côtés du monde? demanda Eddy  
\- Son ex, répondit ils tous en cœur.  
Un frisson me parcouru l'échine d'une tel violence que fini fesses sur le canapé.  
\- Ma vie me quitte.  
\- Tu dîne avec ton ex pour dépanner ta sœur? Demanda-t-il  
\- Oui. Répondit ils tous en cœur.  
\- Je connais quelqu'un qui va passer aussi une soirée pourrie pour aider Hileen à décoré le coin V.I.P du club.  
Un moment de silence se fit sentir, une déglutition plus tard.  
\- Il en est hors de question, hoqueta Scott blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine  
\- Je t'en pris, je t'en pris, je t'en supplie à genou.  
\- Non, non et non.  
\- Pitié. Ais de la pitié pour moi.  
Comment gagner face à Scott? S'appeler Hileen et lui lancer un regard de chien battu, ça marche à tous les coups. Mais pas cette fois ci. Pendant qu'ils débattaient, je ne senti fondre sur le canapé et mon âme s'extirper de mon corps.  
\- Depuis combien de temps toi et Tony n'est plus ensemble?  
\- Question a un million, ricana Jax, c'est deux la sont comme Madame New-York Carrie Bradshow et Monsieur Big, ils se séparent et se remettent ensemble, que le compter avec ses doigts serait insuffisant.  
\- Il te faudrait des mains supplémentaireuuuu, aie! s'interrompra Hileen qui fut aussitôt reconnecter à Scott quand il lui tira la joue.  
\- Tant que ça? fit Eddy  
\- Donner un coup de main à sa sœur c'est simple quand on a un ex comme le sien, ricana Jax.  
\- Si tu continue à ricaner, tu peux être certain que Bobby verra rouge d'ici une semaine ou deux.  
Couper le sifflet des gens c'est quelque chose de drôle faut dire ce qui est.  
\- Et tu es obligé d'aller à ce rendez vous? demanda Eddy  
\- Non, répondis-je cette fois ci.  
\- Et tu portera cette tenu sexy qui te déshabillera une fois qu'il t'aura ramené.  
\- Crois le. Il sortira pas de sa voiture.  
\- Déjà entendu, répondit le cœur

La semaine passa, entre les démons à éliminer, les entrepreneurs à ne pas changer en crapauds, le jour et l'heure fatidique était au rendez-vous. On sonna à la porte, des voix se firent entendre, je descendis les escaliers et me dirigea vers l'entrée.  
\- Wow! firent en cœur Eddy et Tony  
\- Tu es...commença Eddy  
\- Tu es superbe, dit Tony en me tendant son bras, que je pris.  
\- Bonne soirée, dis-je à Eddy qui restait à la porte d'entré.  
Une fois dans la voiture, ceinture bouclé, je jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, Eddy n'avait pas bougé d'une oreille.

La soirée se passa sans accro, Tony comme à ses habitudes était un vrai gentleman. De retour à la maison et à son habitude Tony s'approcha de moi et tenta de m'embrasser, je le repoussa.

\- C'était une soirée sympa, lui dis je, bonsoir.  
Je claqua la porte de la voiture et me rua en direction de la maison à toute vitesse.  
Refermant la porte derrière moi dos contre elle, l'instant solitude n'était que de courte durée.  
\- Salut.  
J'ouvris les yeux et Eddy se tenait là devant moi, il s'était changé. Il portait un magnifique costard, des mocassins et était coiffé parfaitement, une raid sur le côté gauche de la tête. Cela me fit sourire.  
\- Tu vas dîner quelque part? Demandai-je  
\- Je ne savais pas si tu rentrerai ou non..  
\- Comment ça si je rentrerai ou non? Coupais-je  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Comme tu es rentré, la soirée n'est donc pas totalement fini et comme je ne savais pas ce que tu aimé, je me suis renseigné au près des autres. Pour bien faire, suis moi.

Eddy me tendit son bras et nous nous rendîmes dans le jardin, celui ci était de plus en plus magnifique et mise à par le salon c'était le lieu que l'on squattait énormément en plus de la véranda. Ce soir dans le jardin il y avait une petite table et des chaises, des bougies et des fleures. Pas d'assiette pas de couverts juste des verres, des serviettes et un pot de taille moyen de crème glacée aux noix de pécan, citron et une pointe de caramel. (Je tiens à dire que ce mélange n'existe pas, il est fait maison.) Je me senti rougir et ne parvenais pas à dire un mot.

\- Les restaurants servent de petits plats donc je me suis dis qu'après la soirée que tu avais passé, manger de la glace...  
\- Crème glacée, dis-je en le corrigeant.  
\- Manger de la crème glacée et discuter c'est ce que tu voudrais faire en rentrant.  
\- Et tu me le propose sous forme de rendez vous caché.

Eddy et moi mangions la crème glacée et discutions, il me parla de lui, du soldat qu'il était.  
Le lendemain soir on visita le P3, Hileen avait caché la zone V.I.P en travaux mais avait ouvert le club au public. Elle n'en pouvait plus de le savoir fermé, même s'il n'était pas complètement retapé, elle était plus détendu d'y voir beaucoup de monde profiter des lieux.


	10. Chapter 11

**Des ex pas comme les autres. Ex like no one.**

J'ai la berlue c'est pas possible. Je suis prise de grave hallucination aiguë. Non ce n'est pas ça.  
Une hallucination collective ou c'est de la magie noire. Cela ne se peut et pourtant ils étaient là en face de nous, l'un à côté de l'autre. Non j'ai la berlue. Je me touche le front, pas de fièvre. J'attrape la main de quelqu'un qui est près de moi et demande que l'on me pince, je ne rêve pas. MAIS QU'EST CE QU'ILS FOUTENT ICI?

Jeunesse ne rime pas avec intelligence. Scott et moi étions jeune et nous aimions les défis, Hileen était un bébé, pas un bébé à proprement parlé mais on la considéré tel quel. A 22 - 18 ans Scott et moi sortions avec des jumeaux de 24 ans et Hileen 14 ans sortais avec leur frère cadet de 19. C'était une autre époque, l'époque punk, rock, gothique lolita. On sortait tout le temps, à n'importe quel heure de jour ou de la nuit, c'était les vacances qu'on soit bien d'accord. C'était des amourettes de vacances qui se sont prolongé, pas notre style. Puis un jour ils ont du déménagé.

\- Salut sexy! hurla Chris pour se faire entendre  
\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, lui ordonnai je, en le tirant vers les chaises, suivi par ses frères.  
\- Salut beau gosse, fit Dan d'une voix mielleuse en gesticulant les doigts de sa main comme pour dire bonjour.  
\- Salut beauté, dit Thomas a Hileen.  
Ils n'ont eux comme simple réponse un silence de leur part.  
\- Que faites vous ici, demanda Jax  
\- Eh bien on passé par ici, on a entendu dire qu'une de nos vieilles connaissances (tout en lançant un bisou vers sa promise) faisait la réouverture du club car il avait été redécoré, réponit Thomas.  
\- Et je dois dire que c'est du beau travail, ajouta Dan  
\- Il aurait fallu d'abord que tu es vu le club avant rénovation avant de l'ouvrir. Mille excuses, tu aime l'ouvrir même pour ne rien dire.  
\- Oh oh! Attention! Elle sort les griffes  
\- Crétin  
Au moment où elle se leva elle fit attrapé par la taille et renvoyé sur le canapé.  
\- Lâche moi! J'avais me le faire.  
\- J'en doute pas, dit Jax, mais pas ici.  
\- Je vais lui refaire son portrait il va voir, lui arracher son sourire,...mmh...mmmh, elle fut bâillonnait par les mains deJax  
\- Écoutez les gars, commençais-je  
\- Et si on sortait d'ici, qu'on se prenait quelques bières et qu'on allait sur la colline des rêves comme au bon vieux temps.  
\- Elle n'y ai plus crétin, vous débarquez que maintenant et même pas vous vous renseignez, vous croyez qu'il suffit d'apparaître et le passé sera oublié? Bande d'ab...mmh...mmh ...mmh  
\- "Eh bébé!" fit Thomas en s'avançant vers Hileen. "Wow doucement", tout en reculant avant d'y laisser un oeil.  
\- Tu vas te calmer oui, ordonna Jax à la furie qu'il tenait tout en la pinçant.  
Quant à moi, je senti une main sur mes fesses et ce fut instantané, coup de poing dans le nez de Chris.  
\- Hahaha!, rigola-t-il, ta pas changé, toujours aussi agressive, j'adore.  
\- Si tu recommence je te casse le bras.  
\- Est ce que tout va bien ici? fit un inconnu  
\- Casse toi, dit Thomas.  
\- Voulez vous que je les conduise à la sortie?  
\- T'es sourds? Je t'ai dis de te casser.  
Ce fut rapide mais ce que je vis n'était pas fictif. Thomas empoigna l'inconnu qui n'était autre que un de nos garde du corps et poof, fumé noir. Personne dans le club ne semblaient avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit, en revanche ce ne fut pas le cas pour nous.  
\- Qu'est ce que?  
\- Bordel où est Brat? Hurla Hileen  
\- J'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit les jumeaux.  
\- On doit s'en allait, dit Eddy  
\- Oh ben non! On vient tout juste d'arriver et la fête commence à peine, dit Thomas  
\- Où est Brat? Cria Hileen, en empoignant le col de son ex  
\- Relax mon cœur, je gère.  
Chris fit tourner ses poignets mains ouverte. Le P3 était calme, plus de musique, de personne qui parle. Les gens dans le club étaient immobile, comme des statues.  
\- Ah non! Chris?  
On regarda tous dans la direction que Dan montrait du doigt, Jax et Eddy étaient eux aussi figé. Chris refit le même mouvement mais en tendant son bras vers les garçons.  
\- On doit partir maintenant, hurla Eddy une fois libéré  
\- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé? demanda Jax  
\- On est des sorciers, répondit Thomas tout amusé et comme vous n'avez pas été pétrifié cela ne veut dire qu'une seule chose c'est que vous l'êtes aussi. Trop cool hein?  
\- Qu'est ce que? Où sommes nous?  
\- On est rentré?  
\- Mais comment est ce possible?  
Alors je vous explique, quand Thomas faisait part de son excitation de nous savoir sorcires, il y eu une lumière et on était plus dans le bar mais de retour à la maison.  
\- Allez chercher le livre des ombres, ordonna Eddy, Hileen ne se fit pas prié et couru.  
\- Trop cool, fit une voix familière. Comme dans mes souvenirs. Rien n'a changé.  
Je me retourna et ils étaient là eux aussi dans la véranda. Thomas avait une arc à la main, la pointa et décocha une flèche sur Eddy qui la reçu en plein dans l'épaule.  
\- Mince! J'ai manqué ma cible.  
\- Non ne la touche pas, me dit il.  
\- Il faut te la retirer  
\- Elle est empoisonné.  
\- Faut qu'on l'amène à l'hôpital.  
Hileen réapparu, se jeta sur Thomas et l'assena de coup, Jax se rua à la fenêtre et se mit à sifflet et dans la foulé plusieurs chien aboyèrent à tour de rôle. Scott se mit à se battre avec son ex quant à mon ex, il m'attrapa par la taille, me souleva et m'écarta d'Eddy. Je me débattu comme je pouvais, lança ma tête violemment en arrière et fut libéré aussi tôt. Je m'approchais d'Eddy a quatre pattes  
\- Espèce de ...  
\- Attention derrière toi, fit Eddy  
Toujours accroupi, je fis volte face, une jambe fléchi et l'autre tendu, j'avais la position de Spider man lançant ses toiles d'araignée mais se n'était pas ce qui sorti de mes mains.  
Boom...ça c'est le bruit du tonnerre qui frappe le ciel ou de Chris s'écrasant sur l'horloge pendule.  
Hileen fut projetait a côté de moi et Scott au pied d'Eddy.  
\- Comment on va les arrêter? demanda Scott  
Sur ces mots la porte fenêtre explosa, un gros chien, correction, un loup énorme apparu et se lança sur les trois intrus.  
\- Bobby, fit on tous en cœur.  
Scott lança un regard à Jax qui le fuya.  
\- J'ai une formule, sa ne les détruira pas mais on en sera débarrassé durant un temps, dit Hileen, répétez après moi.  
Toi qui est le passé, Toi que j'ai aimé  
\- Toi qui est le passé, Toi que j'ai aimé.  
\- par le mal tu existe, par la magie tu disparais  
\- par le mal tu existe, pas la magie tu disparais.  
\- Le pouvoir des trois nous libérera.  
\- Le pouvoir des trois nous libérera.  
Chris, Dan et Thomas disparu dans une fumée blanche et le loup-garou redevenait Bobby humain.  
\- Eddy! Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire? S'il reste comme ça il va mourir mais il ne veut pas qu'on touche la flèche.  
\- S'il faut la retirer sans la toucher, je sais comment faire.  
Jax se leva, ouvrit la porte du placard sous la cage d'escalier et en sortie une boîte à outils, l'ouvrit et prit un pince, s'installa près d'Eddy qui m'attrapa la main et me regardait dans les yeux. Il était plein de sueur.  
\- J'ai connu pire. Tu te souviens j'ai été soldat, me rassura-t-il en souriant. Aaaaarrrgh!  
\- Désolé j'aurai du prévenir. Mais je pense que ça t'aurait fait plus mal.  
\- Une trousse de secours vite.  
\- Ça ne servira à rien, dit-il.  
\- Mais tu vas mourir. Il faut qu'on te soigne. On va l'amener à l'hôpital. Aider moi à le soulever.  
\- A l'hôpital? Et comment tu veux expliquer la blessure? demanda Hileen  
\- On y pensera le moment venu, répondit Scott  
\- La blessure est empoisonné. Même s'il arrive à me refermer la plaît je tiendrai pas la nuit.  
\- Je peux m'en occuper, suggéra Bobby, j'ai une amie sorcière qui a un être de lumière qui pourra la soigné.  
C'était notre dernière espoir et personne n'y vu d'objection.  
Bobby se retransforma en loup-garou, j'y installa Eddy sur son dos et grimpa à mon tour. Une fois installé Bobby sortie de la maison et en deux bond on était dans la rue. Elles étaient vide. Bobby galopa a vive allure, je mettais allongé sur lui et sur Eddy à la fois et par le pelage de Bobby je sentais moins le vent qu'en étant assise. Il avait le poils doux et son odeur était enivrante, un mélange de musc et de camomille. Bobby s'était arrêté de courir, je descendis et un pied à terre je pris Eddy. Bobby troqua une fois de plus sa peau animal contre sa peau humain, grimpa les escaliers et alla tambouriner a la porte.  
\- Ella! Ella! C'est moi! C'est Bobby.  
\- Bobby! fit une dame plutôt âgé en ouvrant la porte. Que ce passe-t-il?  
Elle regarda pas dessus l'épaule de Bobby et me fit à genoux par terre, tenant Eddy qui respirait à peine dans mes bras.  
\- Aidez le, je vous en supplie  
\- Eddy? Dit-elle surprise, entrez, entrez vite. Racontez moi ce qui c'est passé.  
Une fois à l'intérieur, Bobby lui raconta ce qu'il pouvait car il n'avait pas assisté à toute la scène. Pendant qu'il lui raconté elle disparu dans une pièce et réapparu quelques secondes plus tard un grimoire à la main. Elle l'ouvrir et résista l'incantation trouvé, une lumière sortie de chacun de leur corps et changea de propriétaire. Elle mit ses mains jointes l'une à l'autre au dessus de la blessure d'Eddy et une lumière apparu, on pouvait voir de nos propre yeux la blessure se refermer, Eddy ouvrit les yeux et me souria.  
\- Hey! Me dit-il en continuant à me sourire  
\- Hey lui répondis-je  
\- Salut, fit Ella  
\- Ella? Qu'est ce que?  
\- Oula, doucement soldat. Tu te remet peut être vite de tes blessures mais quelques centimètres à gauche et tu mourrai une deuxième fois, dit-elle.  
\- Vous vous connaissez? demanda Bobby  
\- Oui! Eddy est mon être de lumière et mon fiancé.  
Je reçus une flèche en plein cœur (métaphore) et lâcha Eddy qui s'écroula au sol.  
\- EX, corrigea Eddy en me regardant.  
\- Comment l'avez vous guérit? Demandai-je tout en ignorant Eddy.  
\- Nous avons échangé nos pouvoirs. Étant sorcière, j'ai échangé nos pouvoirs temporairement.  
Et ce fut le cas, deux lumières quittèrent les corps pour permuter une seconde fois.  
\- Merci beaucoup de nous avoir aidé et désolé d'être venu à une heure si tardive, dis-je en me dirigeant vers l'extérieur.  
\- Attends ne pars pas. Eddy me rattrapa par la main et me fit tourner face à lui, je perdis mon équilibre et tomba en avant. Les mains en avant pour amortir le choc mais s'arrêta sur son tord. Il me serra contre lui m'empêchant de m'enfuir.  
\- Lâche moi.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, me dit-il.  
\- Et qu'est ce que je crois?  
Il me prit par les mains et me redressa, il plongea son regard dans le mien à m'en faire rougir.  
\- On était ensemble y a très longtemps. Quand je suis devenu son être de lumière on était plus les mêmes.  
\- Faudra qu'on parle de cette histoire d'être de lumière, parvenais-je à dire. Parce que ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment d'en parler. Bobby on rentre.  
Je me dirigea vers la route, descendant les escaliers, Bobby se tenait à côté de moi toujours humain.  
\- Tu attends quoi une autorisation?  
\- J'ai envie de marcher.  
\- Pas moi alors transforme toi, lui ordonnai-je en lui donnant un coup de pied.  
Sur le chemin, j'entendis une voix dans ma tête. Elle m'était familière. C'était celle de Bobby? Elle était plus grave que la sienne. Ne me posant pas de question, nous discutions.  
De retour à la maison, Bobby ayant repris forme humaine déposa un baiser sur mon front.  
\- Non mais ça va pas!? Lui dis-je en le frappant d'un coup de poing cette fois ci.  
\- Faut l'excuser, dit Jax, c'est une sauvage.  
\- C'est toi le sauvage, corrigeons en parfaite synchro Bobby et moi, on échangea le regard et rigola.  
\- Alors comment va-t-il? Interrompit Hileen  
\- Demande lui par toi même, il est juste derrière toi.  
Et c'était le cas Eddy apparu dans un allô de lumière.  
\- Un ange, s'exclama Hileen  
\- Être de lumière, corrigea Scott  
\- Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit, dis-je en prenant Jax et Bobby avec moi.


	11. Chapter 13: Chinatown

\- Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire maintenant?  
\- Quand je me pose se genre de question, je passe un coup de fil à ma belle mère.  
Le jeune homme assit à côté de moi fit un bond mais un énorme tellement il était surprit et s'approcha de moi, de trop près même.  
\- Vous me voyez? me demanda-t-il  
\- Bien sûr que je vous vois, comment un homme comme vous pourrez passer inaperçu ? lui répondis-je de mon plus beau sourire. Non mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive? (Hiiiiileeeeen)  
\- Oh merci seigneur, enfin quelqu'un qui me voit! Mais comment cela est possible, je suis mort ?  
\- Si vous êtes mort, que vous êtes un fantôme et que je peux vous voir c'est parce que je suis une sorcière, (cette fois ci s'en est trop, je me plaqua la main sur la bouche, me courba et m'enfuie)  
\- Attendez! Ne partez pas.  
\- Je serais bien resté mais j'ai une petite sœur à aller tuer. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de dire ce que je pense.  
De retour à la maison  
\- HILEEN! MONTRE TOI! JE VAIS TE DÉCOUPER EN RONDELLE, TE DEPEUSSER AVANT ÇA, TE BROYER LES OS ET TE DONNER À MANGER AU CHIEN!  
\- "C'est votre sœur qui vous a fait ça?" J'acquiesçai avec la tête. "Pourquoi?"  
\- Qu'est ce qui y a? Oh! Bonjour bel étalon. Oups, fit elle  
\- Voilà ce qui se passe, ton sorts me rend cinglé, arrête le où je te jure que Booby te consommera sans que je lui dise que c'est toi.  
\- Ouiin! T'es méchante. C'est toi qui a testais le sort. Ce n'est pas de ma faute.  
\- Crapule je vais te faire manger mon chapeau.  
\- Et moi qui pensais que je vous faisiez vraiment de l' effet, coupa le fantôme.  
\- Excusez moi mais qui est vous? demanda Hileen.  
\- Bonjour je me nomme Qin Xiao, se présenta-t-il en se courbant.  
\- C'est un fantôme, ajoutais-je  
\- Un fantôme, répéta Scott  
\- Oui, j'étais à Chinatown pour y faire des courses, j'ai eu envie de manger chinois ce soir et avant de rentrer je me suis arrêté pour admirer la vue et c'est là que l'on c'est rencontrait. Il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire et mmh...mmh...mmh, me coupais je  
\- Wow! fit Jax  
\- Tu m'explique, demanda Scott et regardant Hileen  
\- Elle est bavarde hein? C'est parce que hier soir on a testé la formule de vérité mais ayant mal préparé le potion, au lieu que les gens que l'on croise nous dise la vérité et bien c'est l'inverse qui se passe.  
\- Et dans combien de temps elle n'aura plus d'effet? demanda Eddy  
\- A l'heure de Cendrillon, aux douze coup de minuit.  
\- Je sais ce que l'on pourrait faire en attendant, commençais je à dire, Piper Halliwell avait rencontré un chinois aussi et l'avait aidé à passé de l'autre côté. Si je me souviens il n'a que jusqu'à...A quelle heure es tu mors Xiao?  
\- Wow! Vous le prononcé bien, me complimenta-il. Je suis mors à onze heure.  
\- Merci, dis-je en faisant mine de tiré une robe sur les côtés et en m'inclinant. Nous avons donc jusqu'à demain onze heures pour que sa famille s'occupe des obsèques afin qu'il repose en paix sinon...  
\- Sinon le cavalier sans tête le fauchera, termina Hileen  
\- Vous être flippante, toi plus que ta sœur dit Scott en me regardant.  
Je haussa les épaules et lui tira la langue tout en me dirigeant dans la cuisine suivit de près par mon nouvel ami.  
Je rangeais les courses tout en discutant avec Xiao, et il s'avéra qu'il était aussi bavard que moi. Il m'apprit des recettes de cuisine spécialement en pâtisserie.  
\- Tu aime cuisiner? me demanda-t-il  
\- Oui mais je préfère la pâtisserie. Le sucré est mon péché mignon.  
Il m'apprit a faire un de ses plats préféré rapide et délicieux à faire.  
Une fois terminé je l'ai emballa et mit dans un panier. La route sera longue.

J'arrivai devant une magnifique maison celle de Xiao. Elle était blanche sertie de lierre de rose, le jardin était tout aussi magnifique que le nôtre. Sa mère s'en occupé aussi bien que les nymphes, l'avait-elle été dans une autre vie?  
Je sonna à la porte et une dame de petite taille, vraiment tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmante m'ouvrir la porte. C'était obligé qu'elle est été nymphe, elle avait un air hippie sans marijuana, des lunettes, motif à fleurs, de lecture accroché au cou, une robe longue qui s'arrêtait au mollet couleur pivoine avec des coquelicot, quand je la salua en me courbant et qu'elle fit de même je vu dans ses cheveux deux baquettes aux embouts de tournesols énorme.  
\- Je ne peux pas entré, me dit Xiao, ce talisman repousse les esprits.  
Je ne savais pas comment annoncer la mort d'un fils à une mère sans que celle ci ne me jette à la porte et ne me prenne pour une folle.  
\- Madame Qin, je m'appel Candy et je suis une amie de votre fils Xiao.  
\- Entrez donc. Mon fils n'est pas encore rentré de cours.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui murmurai je.  
Je ne savais pas comment annoncé une mauvaise nouvelle donc je raconta à sa mère la journée que nous avions passé ensemble sans trop entrer dans les détails et lui parla de l'accident qui avait touché son fils.  
Elle pleura. Cela dura plusieurs minutes, Xiao était à la fenêtre et je savais qu'il souffrait lui aussi, de ne pas être près de sa mère à un moment comme celui là, la tenir dans ses bras en essayant de la réconforter. A ce même moment Monsieur Qin entra, je l'informa et salua la famille une dernière fois en sortant.  
\- Quelle idiote! J'ai oublié les pâtisseries.  
Je couru à la voiture et rebroussa chemin.  
\- J'ai oublié ceci fait spécialement pour vous et fait maison. Encore toute mes condoléances.  
Et je repartie. Le reste de la journée Xiao et moi déambulions dans les ruelles de Chinatown. La route s'arrêta à la morgue ou je trouva le corps de Xiao calciné, c'était tellement triste ce que je venais de vivre que je me mis à pleurer de tout mon corps.  
\- C'est vraiment affreux de faire ça! Je sais comment faire pour que t'es parents t'enterre dignement et que tu repose enfin en paix.  
\- J'aime déjà ni ce regard ni le son de ta voix, dit-il avec grande inquiétude. Que comptes tu faire?  
\- Tu le seras bien assez tôt, lui répondis-je  
\- Candy! Dis moi ce que tu as l'intention de faire, insista-t-il  
\- J'ai l'intention d'aller retrouver celui qui a voler ton identité et le dévoiler à la presse. Espèce de coquin! Tu veux me tire les vers du nez. Raaah! c'est petit. Je ne te pensais pas comme ça, ricanai-je  
\- Et si ça ne marche pas? Et si tu te fais prendre? Ils te tueront toi aussi. Ne fais pas ça c'est trop bien dangereux.  
De retour à la maison, j'en profita pour manger et me reposer mais je fini par m'endormir.  
\- Bonjour, dit Xiao tout sourire au lèvre.  
\- Bonjour, bien dormis?  
\- Je suis mort donc le sommeil est relatif.  
\- Oh pardon excuse moi, cela m'étais complément sortie de la tête.  
\- Je ne t'en veux pas, me rassura-t-il en souriant.  
\- Qu'as tu fais alors pour t'occuper?  
\- Des tas de choses, je t'ai regarder dormir...  
\- Noooon! Je déteste ça, coupais-je  
\- J'ai demandais à Jax d'écrire deux trois trucs pour moi mais ça n'a pas été simple entre tes ronflement et tes chants, ajouta-t-il en rigolant  
\- Oh la honte, dis-je en me cachant sous la couette.  
\- Allez debout! Dans quelque heure la faucheuse me coupera la tête. Et je finirai dans les limbes.  
\- Dis surtout pas ça. J'ai un plan et il va marcher, crois moi. Qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
Xiao avait tourné la tête et même mort il était aussi rouge qu'une tomate et il me fit comprendre que je n'étais pas vraiment habillé ni toute nu mais qu'en gesticulant beaucoup durant mon somme j'étais débrayer. J'attrapai le drap du lit et en sortie me dirigeant dans la salle de bain.  
\- Non mais trouve autre chose. Je t'interdis de risquer ta vie pour moi.  
Je lâcha le drap, Xiao se mit les mains devant le visage après avoir poussé un cri aiguë. Qu'est ce qu'il était mignon. Il fit volte face et sortie de la salle de bain en passant à travers le mur.

\- Ta vu de quoi tu as l'air?  
\- Mmh, répondis je en ne décrochant pas les yeux du livre des ombres  
\- Raaah! Fit Xiao pour attirant mon attention. Salut.  
\- Sahut, répondis je la bouche plein de guimauve.  
\- Tu as oublié de te rincer?  
\- Hein?  
\- Non mais là elle est loin, dis Jax Quand elle a une idée en tête, elle devient perfectionniste et le reste qui est secondaire est bâclé. C'est pour ça qu'on la surnom la débrayé. Cheveux en chignon à moitié mouillé lui dégoulinant sur la nuque, mousse de savon sur le visage dans le cou et la nuque, oublie de sous vêtement et ration de guimauve dans un niveau critique de disparition.  
\- "J'ai trouvé", dis je en chevauchant la dernière phrase de Jax. "Hein?"  
\- Quant au langage, tu l'aura remarqué toi aussi. Régression total. C'est quoi ton idée, la débrayé.  
\- J'ai créé un sort qui va me permettre de copier partiellement et temporaire le pouvoir de figé de Piper Halliwell, et tout comme elle, je prend le journal d'aujourd'hui, prend une photo de l'usurpateur et la donne à la police, dans l'heure il appelleront la famille de Xiao et avant onze heures il sera enterré.  
\- Comment tu sais qu'il sera enterré avant onze heures?  
\- Dans le panier de pâtisserie que je leur ai laissé, et il ne peuvent pas ne pas l'avoir vu, l'ayant déposé sur les pâtisseries, qu'au moment où on ouvre le panier il est visible, un message qui dit que avant onze heures il devra y avoir la cérémonie de l'enterrement de leur fils car dans la journée il recevrai un coup de fil de la police et dans la demi heure qui suit le corps serait au cimetière dans son cercueil.  
\- Et ta fais ça quand et comment? demanda Xiao.  
\- Une dame ne dévoile jamais tous ses secrets, répondit-Jax et moi en même temps.  
\- Minute papillon, dit Jax, le trajet jusqu'à ce mafieu va prendre du temps.  
\- La téléportation, répondis je avec un sourire en coin et fièrement.  
Xiao pose ta main sur moi même si on ne se sens pas tu seras assez près de moi pour être téléporte. J'en appel aux sœurs Halliwell, tante Paige j'aurai besoin d'aide.

Un allô de lumière nous envahit, je lançais un dernier sourire narquois à Jax qui me lança un "pff" me trouvant ridicule mais souria.  
On était de retour à Chinatown, en face de moi Xiao était là, je lui souri, leva les pousses à hauteur de nos visages, lui disant que ça a fonctionné. J'étais trop heureuse mais maintenant les choses sérieuses allées commencer.  
\- Tante Piper, appelais je.  
Par le pourvoir des trois, par les générations de votre descendance  
Piper Halliwell mère et épouse,  
Étant ta descendante j'en appel à toi.  
\- Ça a marché?  
\- On va le savoir tout de suite, répondis-je tout en souriant  
\- Y avait pas de rime.  
\- Je m'adresse aux ancêtres, ne demandant que la permission de me prêter leur pouvoir donc il n'y a de réel besoin de rime vu que ce n'est ni un sortilège, ni formule magique.  
\- Un emprunt pas de rime. Compris.  
\- "Dans mon souvenir", commençais-je en ouvrant un porte, "mon ex a fait ça", je glissa mon bras dans l'ouverture de la porte, inspira et expira, ferma et réouvrit la main puis je referma la porte, patienta un fraction de seconde et la réouvrit.  
\- Ça a fonctionné, dit Xiao  
\- Mais ça ne durera pas. Vite.  
Xiao passa à travers toute les portes du côté droit du mur cherchant l'usurpateur d'identité et j'ouvris celles de gauche.  
\- Je l'ai trouvé, fit Xiao.  
J'accourus, Xiao me montra le coupable sur qui je déposa le journal. A l'instant du flash de l'appareil photo tout repris vie.  
\- Vite dehors, hurla Xiao  
On était de retour dehors, j'en appela encore au pouvoir de Paige et nous nous retrouvions en sécurité. Je contacta immédiatement la police. Et l'engrenage pour les funéraires de Xiao pouvait se passé correctement.

Plus tard nous étions tous au cimetière à plusieurs mètres de la famille et des amies de Xiao  
\- Je te remercierai jamais assez de tout ce que tu as fais pour moi.  
\- Alors ça y est, tu peux partir. C'est termina, bafouillai je  
\- J'aurai voulu qu'on se connaisse avant.  
Xiao s'avança vers moi, je fermais les yeux et je senti ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Quand je les réouvrir je constat que sa mère regardait dans ma direction, elle était plus ému que jamais et me remercia. Quant à Xiao il s'éloigna et disparu avec deux personnes âgées qui devait être de sa famille.  
Scott, Hileen, Jax et Eddy me rejoignirent, je déposa ma tête sur l'épaule de Scott tout en pleurant et en regardant la cérémonie.  
\- Il a fallu que moi aussi je tombe amoureuse d'un fantôme, fini-je par dire en rigolant. Où est Eddy?  
\- Il a du partir.


	12. Chapter 14

Une semaine après Chinatown et mon fantôme, j'étais assise sur le canapé jambes croisé, crème glacée vanille fraise entre elles, le regard dans le vide.  
\- NON MAIS STOP!  
\- Cri pas comme ça j'ai failli faire une attaque.  
\- De peur ou par une overdose de crème glacée.  
\- Oula en effet. (Au départ le pot était d'au moins un litre et demi et j'en avais englouti plus de la moitié.) J'ai pas fait exprès.  
\- Non mais je m'en fiche. Tu vas te ressaisir tout de suite, me dit Jax. Oh! Tes déprimes coûtent cher. Aller zou, la douche.  
\- Non j'ai pô envie.  
\- Tu crois que j'ai envie moi de te voir tel un fantôme ici.  
\- FANTOOOOOMEUUUUU! brillai je  
\- T'es ridicule tu sais ça?  
\- M'en fiche.  
Je fus transporté à l'étage porté comme un vulgaire sac à patate.  
\- Oula Hileen, si tu continues comme ça bientôt tu passera plus entre les portes.  
\- QUOI!?  
\- Oh Candy c'est toi.  
\- Attends j'ai pas un si gros derrière  
\- Bah tu sais..., commença Scott  
\- Oh la ferme!  
J'entrai dans ma chambre claqua la porte, me changea et en ressorti en tenu de sport. Jogging, vélo, roller, voilà comment supprimer toute ce que j'ai consommé.  
\- Tu devrai faire du sport, dis-je à ma sœur en la croisant.  
-T'occupe, me répondit elle.

 _"Vous êtes convié au mariage de Monsieur Juan Martinez et de Madame Rosalie Lawell - Stone._  
 _La cérémonie se déroulera Samedi matin à 10h au château de l'Oncle Richard"_

\- Au château de l'Oncle Richard, répétais-je.  
\- C'est Crésus ce Juan, dit Hileen.  
\- Soit c'est Crésus soit il a des contacts bien placé, dit Scott.  
\- Je suis content pour elle, dit Jax  
On se retourna et il pâlit.  
\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que...  
\- Écrase et en fuyons nous, dit Bobby  
\- On va pas te manger, rigola Scott.  
\- C'est juste que tu as dis tout haut ce qu'on pensé tout bas, dit Hileen  
\- Et que ça fait bizarre, ajoutais-je  
\- Regardez l'invitation comporte le nom de Jax, s'exclama Hileen  
\- Encore heureux. Même n'étant pas sorcier je fais partie de la famille.  
\- Accompagné ou non accompagné, dis-je en blêmissant  
\- Accompagné, répondit tout le monde en même temps.  
\- Avec qui demandais-je à Hileen et à Scott?  
\- Un barman du travail, répondit Hileen  
\- Erreur, fit-on  
\- Gros erreur de débutant, insistai-je  
\- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle  
\- Parce que vie privé et vie professionnelle ne cohabitent jamais bien ensemble et que tu finira pas le virer ou il finira par démissionner, répondit Scott  
\- "Ouais! Virer ou démissionner telle sera la question", rajouta Jax et il s'en prit quatre dans la tête. "Aie!"  
\- Quant à moi, j'ai rencontré une fille il y a deux semaines et j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop rapide pour elle si je lui demande de m'accompagnait.  
\- Elle s'appelle comment? demanda Bobby  
\- Lola  
Et on passa plusieurs heures dans la véranda à questionner Scott sur sa nouvelle promise.

Je me rendait en cuisine et Eddy apparu.  
\- Nom de ... ça va pas d'apparaître comme ça?  
\- Désolé j'attendais que tu t'isole pour que l'on puisse discuter en priver, s'expliqua-t-il  
\- En privé? Avec une famille comme la mienne? Tu rêve. (J'ouvris les placard et commença à les dévaliser.) Comment ça tu attendais que je m'isole? Tu nous espion?  
\- Non bien sûr que non mais je garde un œil sur vous.  
\- Tu nous espionne, insistai-je  
\- Pas quand vous êtes sous la douche.  
\- Alors là je t'arrête tout de suite, commençais-je en pointant du doigt, ton job d'être de lumière c'est moi qui vais établir les limites et personnes d'autres. TU apparais que lorsqu'on t'appellera, quand tu voudras nous rendre visite tu passera PAR la porte d'entrée et pas en te matérialisant comme bon te semble et si tu enfreins de ces règles, tu te souviens la flèche empoisonné, elle retournera là où on la extirpé. Mmmh...  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Eddy s'était jeté sur moi, je veux dire par là qu'il m'avait agrippé les bras, tiré vers lui et embrassé. Langoureusement. Mes jambes devenait cotonneuse, j'en perdais l'équilibre mais il m'empêcha de tomber tout en continuant. Il me lâcha et je fini les quatre fers au sol. J'avais le cœur qui battait trop fort dans ma poitrine, je l'attrapa de peur que mon cœur en sorte, j'avais la respiration haletante.  
\- C'est pas un baisé, fit une voix  
Avec le peu de force que j'avais je leva la tête et vu que tout le monde collait sa main sur la bouche de Bobby.  
\- Je ne vais pas bien.  
J'essayais de me redresser tant bien que mal, Eddy m'attrapa par le bras, une fois debout j'eus un vertige et m'évanouis.  
\- Eh petit chat, comment tu te sens? demanda Scott avec inquiétude. Il m'appelais comme ça que lorsque j'étais malade, ce qui devait être le cas.  
\- J'ai pas été malade depuis longtemps, lui répondis-je  
\- Depuis que je suis rentrée au lycée, précisa Hileen  
\- J'aime pas quand t'es malade tu fais peur, dit Jax en pleurant.  
\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer, demanda Eddy  
\- Candy est née avec une malformation cardiaque et elle est allergique au pistache.  
\- J'ai mangé une glace à la pistache avant de venir.  
\- Les pistages ce n'est pas un problème, elle a des médicaments contre l'allergie et les avales avant d'en manger, dit Jax en pleurant.  
\- C'est juste que là, il y a eu pistage, méga baisé qui lui a fait que son cœur s'est emballé causant une agressivité de son allergie. Combo.  
\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Eddy  
\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, le rassurai-je, c'est pas tout le monde qui peut créer des palpitation avec de tel baiser.  
Je n'avais jamais vu Eddy gêné mais là il rougit c'était mignon.  
\- Comment c'était, demanda Hileen  
\- Privé, lui répondi-je  
\- Oh juste un mot, supplia-t-elle.  
\- Parce qu'à le voir même nous on en avait des palpitations, rigola Scott.  
Je pris le coussin et lui lança à la figure. Quant à Jax qui souriait tout en pleurant grimppa sur le lit et se blotti contre moi.  
\- Je ne te fais pas mal? Demanda-t-il  
\- Non. Tu passe la nuit avec moi?  
\- Oui ,on dort avec toi ce soir, répondit Bobby  
\- Non si vous devez passer la soirée en amoureux, c'est mieux que vous là passiez sans moi j'ai deux autres pots de colle pour me tenir compagnie.  
\- Ça ne dérange pas, répondit-ils.  
\- J'aime passer les nuits avec toi, et toi et Jax, dit Bobby  
\- Tu a déjà dormi seul avec Candy? demanda tout le monde  
\- Ouais, répondit Bobby  
\- C'est arrivé combien de fois et depuis quand tu me trompe avec mon copain? s'étonna Jax en me regardant.  
\- Depuis que je le connais et c'est arrivé deux trois fois.  
\- Et dans ce lit?  
\- C'est arrivé une fois, il avait besoin de se confier avec quelqu'un autre que son copain.  
\- J'arrive pas le croire.  
On sonna à la porte et Scott sorti de la chambre.  
\- On en a pas fini avec toi et ta copine...ouuuh! Fit-je à Scott et fut stopper net par un vertige  
\- Ta fini oui de gesticuler, dit Hileen en grimpant sur le lit pour finir blotti à son tour contre moi.  
\- Non mais les gars, c'est pas que je vous aime pas hein mais je suis juste souffrante pas mourante alors laissez moi respirer ou je vais finir par vraiment mourir. (Les deux oiseaux qui me prenez en sandwich me soufflèrent dessus.) J'abandonne.  
Scott réapparu où plutôt ses jambes se présenta à nous, les bras de mon frère apparu dans ma chambre les bras chargés de pizza.  
\- Fous pouffez récoupérer les cherviettes, les boîtes et me libérer.  
Bobby et Eddy attrapèrent des cartons de pizza et les posèrent au sol.  
Jax, Hileen et moi changèrent de place, les pieds vers la tête de lit, la tête vers les pieds de lit afin de manger de la pizza.  
On discuta mangea rigola toute la soirée.

Vous avez déjà assistez à un mariage ou était assez proche des mariés? Moi jamais. Et pour se que j'avais vu a la télé, je fus heureuse de n'être que l'invité. Parce que TOUT ce stress, non merci et les cris. J'ai déjà eu un stress partager lors de la redécoration du P3 par Hileen, recevoir une dose de plus niveau stress pour un mariage qui n'est pas le mien? Non merci.  
Vous vous dites, "comment elle peut penser une chose pareil et pour le mariage de Scott, de Hileen et de Jax, elle sera demoiselle d'honneur" je vous arrête tout de suite, JE NE SUIS PAS MARIAGE, alors si je finis demoiselle d'honneur, seigneur qu'il me protège et protège les mariés parce que je leur ferai vivre un enfer.


	13. Chapter 15

Notre belle mère se remarie.- Mother in law's wedding

Depuis un mois je fuyais Eddy depuis Le baisé, oui avec "L" majuscule parce que comble de l'ironie il m'avait mit dans tous mes états. J'étais mal à l'aise et gêné, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire ou lui répondre. Je bégayais et j'avais l'être idiote. Je déteste ça donc je me mets en colère et je m'enfuis. Mais pas ce jour ci, notre belle mère se remarie et elle souhaitait que l'on soit présent.  
\- Tu es magnifique, dit Eddy en entrant dans la chambre.  
\- J'ai l'air ridicule.  
\- Je trouve pas.  
Il prit un collier au hasard sur la table de chevet, me le montra pour s'assurer du bon et quand je secoua la tête, il se glissa dernière moi, passa ses mains autour de moi, s'arrêta à mon cou et y attacha le collier. Il me caressa de la nuque aux épaules. J'avais envie de me jeter sur lui, sentir encore ses lèvres, avoir de l'électricité qui me parcourt le corps après le baisé de l'autre fois. Mais je restais là planté, figé comme une statue, à le regardais dans les yeux.

\- Avec qui vas tu au mariage? me demanda il  
Je savais ce que ça voulait dire, il voulait que je l'invite, il portait un tee shirt blanc repassé, des mocassins, il portait son parfum spécial rendez vous.  
\- Je n'ai pas de cavalier, fini-je par lui répondre.  
Il sortie de la chambre en s'éclipsant, je m'assis sur le rebord du lit puis m'allongea.  
\- Non mais c'est pas vrai! Debout bécasse, hurla Hileen  
\- A tous les coups elle s'est endormi, devina parfaitement Scott  
\- Elle n'est même pas coiffé, fit Jax en m'attrapant mes cheveux et un peigne. Il me les démêla, changea le peigne contre une brosse et me coiffa.  
Il me fit un chignon, "pas le temps pour une belle coiffure", qu'il disait et planta dans le chignon deux baquettes de tournesols (celle que madame Qin m'avait envoyé) à peine les vis-je que je sourie et pensa à Xiao.  
\- On ta déjà dis que tu était magnifique, dit Bobby  
\- Eddy, y a pas longtemps.  
\- C'est l'heure, hurla Scott (en compagnie de sa copine Lola), si dans cinq secondes vous n'êtes pas tous en bas vous vous débrouillerez pour vous rendre au mariage.

Arrivez au château, un voiturier prit la voiture pour aller la garer et à l'entrée du château un homme nous guida à l'étage pour y rencontrer notre belle mère. Elle était si heureuse de nous voir tous ici, qu'elle commença à pleurer.

Rosalie, notre belle mère, était aussi blanche que blanche neige, elle était incapable de bronzé. Quand elle l'essayait elle cramait, elle ne brûlait pas elle cramer. Des coups de soleil à faire peur tellement sa peau était fragile, elle avait les cheveux aussi noir qu'un corbeau, des yeux vert émeraude et des lèvres qui ne nécessité presque jamais de rouge à lèvre tellement il était rouge.  
Elle portait ce matin un corset, des collants ainsi que des portes jarretelles blanc crème. Pas de blanc pour elle, blanc sur blanc sa fait fantôme. Elle était magnifique.  
\- Mes bébés merci d'être venu. Oh que c'est jolie, me dit-elle, tu pense que je devrais faire pareil, me redresser les cheveux ?  
\- Non, ça serait un crime de les attacher, ils sont long et beau, ondulé et lâché sa adoucie d'avantage les traits de ton visage.  
\- Regardez le choix de robe que je dispose, dit-elle en ouvrant une armoire. Toutes de grand créateur.  
Hileen et Jax se jetèrent dessus, ils y en avaient tellement et de plusieurs tailles qu'eux aussi ne savaient pas laquelle choisir, puis finirent par en prendre une au hasard et se mirent devant le miroir afin de s'admirer.  
Je fini avec la description physique de la belle mère, elle était grande et mince très mince, elle avait une poitrine plutôt généreuse et de belle petites fesses ronde.  
Le temps avança et Rosalie n'avait toujours pas choisit la robe pour son mariage. Elle échangea plusieurs fois, n'était pas d'accord de ce que lui proposé Jax et Hileen.  
\- MA robe me manque, j'étais rayonnante dedans aux yeux de votre père.  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, j'alla ouvrir. C'était Eddy et il tenait un protège tenu, très grand et très grand, dans ses mains. Une idée me passa par la tête. Non! Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Il me sourie et me la tendit, je la pris et au moment de refermer la porte, je constata qu'il était là, en costard cravate, tout en s'éloignant je le regardait et mon regard alla se poser sur ses fesses. Allons bon qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?  
\- Oh mon dieu, fit Rosalie au moment où je déballais le contenu du sac.  
Je cru que ce truc me dégoulina en pleine poire, le bas était démesurément gros, pire qu'un tutu, le haut était provoquant à damner mais recouvert par un tissu. Quand Rosalie lu porté, la robe donné autre chose sur elle.  
\- Je suis tellement maigre que je nage dedans! Je voudrais que la retouche.  
\- A non! fit Hileen et Jax  
\- Il est hors de question que de retoucher un chef d'œuvre. C'est comme demander à un amateurs d'art de vous réduire un tableau ou une sculpture parce qu'il ne rentre pas dans votre salon qui est petit, dit Jax  
On frappa de nouveau à la porte et cette fois Rosalie alla ouvrir, ça devait être pour les chaussures qui avait été oublié.  
\- Ah enfin, j'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Merci beaucoup.  
J'ai contacté le room service pour que l'on m'apporte quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent, je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier soir. Je meurs de faim.

Vous connaissez l'histoire de Blanche neige? Pour ceux qui ne la connaisse pas en résumé Blanche neige rencontre des nains, se fait empoisonné par une sorcière en croquant dans une pomme, fut sauvé d'un baisé par un prince charmant puis vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant .  
Pourquoi diable je vous raconte ceci?  
Rosalie dans SA robe de mariée affamé, mangea un morceau de tarte aux pommes et patatra...(c'est vilain comme mot hein) elle s'écroula par terre. Sur le coup on se dit que c'est le manque d'appétit qui la fait s'évanouir mélangé ça au stress du mariage, erreur dans l'addition.  
On est tous autour d'elle, on essaye de la réveil mais rien à faire, elle respirait à peine.  
\- A l'aide, s'il vous plaît aider nous, hurla Scott à travers la porte.  
\- Rosalie, s'il te plaît.  
\- Eddy, me mis-je à crier. Et il apparu dans la seconde.  
\- Que c'est il passé? Demanda-t-il  
\- Je n'en sais rien? Elle avait faim et quand le groom est arrivé, elle a prit une tarte aux pommes et elle s'est évanouie, lui répondis-je  
À ce même moment plein de gens arrivèrent.  
\- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici? Où est donc Rosalie? Allez du balai, retournez en bas, la cérémonie va bientôt commencé, si Rosalie veut bien se montrer, dit Juan. Mais ce n'est pas la robe que j'ai commandé. Qui a apporté ce torchon ici? Rosalie veux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu portes cette horreur et ce que tu fais par terre?  
\- Elle se meurs, abruti, lui répondis-je  
\- Elle...(au même moment les paparazzi arrivèrent devant la chambre.) Oh Rosalie, ma chère et tendre, que t'es-t-il arrivé? Je vous en supplie, que quelqu'un appel les urgences.  
Quel cinéma.

Sur le chemin de l'hôpital Hileen suggéra à Juan d'embrasser Rosalie et inventa l'excuse qu'ils pouvaient ne plus se revoir. Il ne broncha pas un sourcil mais s'activa comme une puce au soleil et l'embrassa quand l'ambulance arriva à l'hôpital et il ne se passa rien.  
\- Je le savais, devinions nous tous  
\- Vous m'expliquez? demanda Bobby  
Nous attendions que Juan entre au urgence et emboîtions son pas à allure réduite afin qu'il ne nous entende pas.  
\- Blanche neige, répondis je  
\- Oui et bien?  
\- Dans le livre des ombres il est fait mention que les sœurs Halliwell eut une aventure similaire aux comptes de fée, commença Hileen  
\- Piper fut le petit chaperon rouge et fini chaussé de chaussures à talon rouge, Paige fut Blanche Neige et pour finir Phoebe, Cendrillon, continua Eddy  
\- N'oublions pas que pour mettre la main sur le chaperon rouge Penny fut un pion elle aussi, fini Hileen.  
\- On ne peut plus rien faire de plus ici, les médecins s'occuperont très bien d'elle, je retourne à la maison avec Scott pour essayer de trouver comment la réveiller, dis je  
\- Ok ça marche.  
\- Bonne chance.  
Sur ces mots Eddy fit le chauffeur.

De retour à la maison Scott et moi dévalisions les malles à la recherche de bouquins et de livres qui nous permettrez de savoir comment sortir notre belle mère de son coma.  
\- C'est le prince.  
\- Je te demande pardon ?  
\- On ne le trouvera dans aucun livre, souviens toi, blanche neige elle croque la pomme empoisonné de sa belle mère transformé en sorcière et c'est le prince qui la réveille.  
\- Et le prince ici c'est? demanda Eddy  
\- Papa! Répondis-je, mais comment veux tu que l'on le retrouve  
\- Il y a quatre mois tu me posé la même question, j'aurais été incapable de te répondre mais aujourd'hui.  
Il me montra le pendule et détacha le collier qu'il avait autour du cou (offert par notre père), je le rejoigna et ajouta mes forces aux siennes. Il était urgent qu'on le retrouve.  
\- Hawaii?  
\- A un autre moment j'aurai été heureuse mais là.  
\- Let's go to the Hawaii

Frôler les terres d'Hawaï c'est comme un enfant dans un magasin de jouet mais qui sait qu'il n'aura droit à rien parce que les parents ne sont pas là pour y faire des achats.  
Vous imaginez et bien maintenant visualisez moi dans le même état que l'enfant. J'ai le corps qui me démange, j'ai envie de sauter dans tous les sens.  
\- Tu vas te calmer oui?  
\- Huh, fis-je à Scott, sortant de trans.

J'avais les yeux plein d'étoile, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et je gesticulai comme si j'avais l'envie d'aller au toilette.  
Scott mit une distance d'un mettre et demi entre lui et moi, faisait une grimace et mine de ne pas me connaître. Quant à Eddy qui trouvait la situation amusante, s'approcha de moi et me prit par la même, vous allez me trouver ridicule mais je fus prise d'électricité à son contact, que ça me calma. Je regardai nos mains l'une sur l'autre et nos doigts entrelacée, et le regarda. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et me sourie. Je compris que s'il pencher la tête c'était pour bloquer le soleil que j'avais dans les yeux.  
\- Vous vous ramenez oui? cria Scott.

Vous ne devinerez jamais où on a retrouvé notre bon vieux père, sur scène dans le hall d'un hôtel, habillé en Elvis Presley, il y avait de CES groupies, que je me demandais si elles étaient là parce qu'il était déguisé en Elvis ou parce que il avait un incroyable pouvoir pelvien sur elle.  
\- Candy, Scott, dit-il en nous voyons. Il nous fit coucou avec les deux mains et au même instant le public se retourna, trop gêné Scott et moi fit de même.  
\- Mes bébés! Qu'est ce que vous êtes beau et si grand! Comment vous allez? On se jeta sur lui et le serions dans nos bras.  
\- Tu nous as manqué, lui dis-je  
\- T'es pas la fille a ton papa pour rien, dit-il en caressant mes cheveux.  
Hileen? Qu'est ce que tu as grandis mais je ne me souvenais pas que tu étais devenu un homme.  
\- Bonjour Monsieur Lawell, je me nomme Eddy, se présenta-t-il.  
\- Enchanté mon garçon, avec le quel de mes enfants sortez vous? lui chuchota-t-il (Il en rater jamais un bonne pour nous mettre mal à l'aise)  
\- Papa! On est pas là pour ça, interrompu Scott  
\- A en voir vos tenus, vous venez d'un mariage, mais je n'étais pas au courant que vous seriez à Hawaii. Quand êtes vous arrivez?  
\- A l'instant, répondis-je  
\- Être de lumière? Demanda-t-il comme s'il s'agit d'un code secret, Eddy secoua la tête de haut en bas et mon père pâlit et devint blanc.  
Il faut que je m'assoie.  
Aussi tôt dit aussi tôt fait, Eddy récupéra une chaise et la donna à mon père.  
\- Papa, commençais-je, on sait que tu es au courant et si tu veux on reviendra pour en discuter mais là tout de suite il faut que tu nous suis à l'hôpital.  
Il sauta de sa chaise et chercha autour de nous ainsi que derrière lui.  
\- Mon caramel en sucre (Hileen) que lui est-il arrivé?  
\- Rien, elle va bien, rassura Scott. C'est Rosalie.  
\- ''Rosalie?'' Il s'affala de nouveau sur la chaise. ''Elle se remarie n'est ce pas ?''  
\- Ça arrivera que si elle sort de son coma, lâcha Eddy.  
Il s'en prit deux dernier la tête par Scott et moi. On raconta grossièrement à notre père ce qui était arrivé à son ex femme. Il s'absenta et réapparu quelques minutes plus tard. Et on le prit en transport.


	14. Chapter 16

De Chaleureuse retrouvaille. - Warming Reunion

Nous étions de retour à l'hôpital avec notre père au passage, Hileen et Jax se jetèrent sur lui.

Il s'approcha du lit de Rosalie et la regarda sans rien dire.  
\- Où est Juan? murmura Scott  
\- Les paparazzi on reçu un message disant que La Première Dame de France avait perdu les eaux et qu'elle était sur le point d'accoucher, répondit Bobby  
\- Elle est vraiment enceinte? demanda Eddy  
\- Bien sur.

Rosalie était allongé sur un lit, elle ne portait plus sa première robe de marié mais à la place une robe de chambre spécial hôpital. Elle avait une aiguille qui lui donné un médicament sous forme liquide dans une poche à travers un tube. Elle avait des fils sur sa poitrine eux relié à une machine faisant un bruit régulier, ''bip, bip, bip''.

\- Elle est tout aussi belle que dans mon souvenir.

Un médecin suivit d'un policer entrèrent dans la chambre :

\- Bonjour, je suis le docteur Dazzle et voici l'inspecteur Dazzle, mon frère.

Je me suis occupé de Madame Lawell et ai constaté une dose anormal de cyanure dans son organisme. Celui ci est présent dans différentes plantes et fruits mais à dose non dangereuse par l'organisme.

\- Et quand vous dites une dose anormal c'est-à-dire que quelqu'un aurait tenté intentionnellement d'empoisonné Rosalie afin de la tué ? Suggéra mon père

\- Et c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis ici, mes collègues interroge en ce moment même toutes les personnes présente au mariage, dit l'inspecteur.

\- Vous êtes ici pour nous interroger ? demande Bobby.

\- En effet ! Je vous interrogerai un après l'autre, si vous voulez bien me suivre, dit-il en me regardant.

-Depuis combien de temps connaissez vous Mme Lawell ? Et quels sont vos liens avec elle ?

\- Depuis combien de temps ? Et bien j'ai l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je dirais depuis moins d'une dizaine d'année. Quant aux liens que j'ai avec elle, et bien vous l'aurez remarqué on a le même nom de famille. C'est ma belle-mère.

-Après le divorce elle a garder votre nom de famille ?

\- Quand bien même le remariage, Rosalie considérer notre père comme son grand amour et par conséquence garder notre nom de famille peut être considérer comme un tatouage sur ma peau qu'elle ne souhaite pas se faire retirer.

\- Jolie métaphore. Pour en revenir à l'affaire, aviez vous accès au cuisine et à la nourriture ?

\- Comme tout le monde, bien entendu. Mais dès notre arrivé au château, nous avons été conduit directement à la chambre de notre belle-mère. Nous ne somme pas passé par la cuisine pour nous rendre jusqu'à la chambre et aucun de nous ni a fait un croché.

\- C'est noté. Pouvez vous alors me raconter ce qui c'est passé dans la chambre à votre arrivé jusqu'à maintenant.

En omettant la partie de téléportation pour récupérer mon père, je lui ai donc tout raconté. Il me passa sa carte, en y inscrivant son numéro personnel au dos de celle-ci, il ajouta de me contacter si j'avais d'autre information à lui transmettre.

Après que tout le monde fut interroger, l'inspecteur prit congé et son frère médecin certifia que la vie de Rosalie était sans danger qu'elle pourrait sortir assez vite.  
Notre père s'approcha de Rosalie, arrangea quelques mèches sur sont visage et lui déposa un baisé, il se redressa et se dirigea vers la sortie et demanda à Eddy de le ramené à Hawaii.  
\- Paul?  
Il se retourna et lui sourie.  
\- Que fais tu ici? Je te pensais à Hawaii, demanda Rosalie.  
\- J'y été mais on m'a dit ce qui t'étais arrivé.  
\- Donc tu es venu en Elvis? Dit-elle en rigolant.  
\- Tu t'es vu ? Tu es toute maigre, lui répondit-il en souriant  
Papa alla s'asseoir sur le report du lit et discuta avec Rosalie.  
Quant à nous sortions de la chambre.  
\- C'est pas trop mignon de les revoir tous les deux? dit Hileen en me prenant par le bras.  
\- Vous pensez que le mariage est maintenu ou annulé? Demandais-je  
\- On ne le sera que quand ils sortiront de la chambre.

L'horloge en face de nous affiché 11h, plusieurs ventres se fient entendre.  
\- Rooaaaaaa! J'ai faim, dit Hileen  
-T'es un animal, tu sais ça? lui dis Jax  
\- J'ai faim c'est pô ma faute.  
\- On peut tous se rendre au restaurant, si vous le voulez, dit Rosalie en sortant de la chambre tenant sa robe qui était plus large qu'elle, soutenu par notre père.

-Rosalie tu as été empoisonné, tu devrais rester encore allongé et ici pour qu'on prenne soin de toi.  
\- Je veux manger avec tous mes bébés, rajouta notre père en nous regardant tenant Rosalie par l'épaule.  
\- Vous êtes de nouveau ensemble? demanda Hileen tel un ressort.  
\- Il faut d'abord que je rompt mes fiançailles avec Juan, que j'appelle ma famille pour leur dire que le mariage est annulé et votre père et moi sommes partant pour sortir ensemble et on verra par la suite.  
\- Yaaaaaouuuuh! S'écrièrent Jax et Hileen.  
\- De vrais enfants, ricana Bobby  
\- Tu sors avec l'un d'eux et es ami avec l'autre, lui dis-je  
\- Tu es siamoise à l'un et sœur de l'autre.  
\- Nos vie sont foutu.  
Rosalie et Paul marchaient en face de nous et une dispute éclata entre eux et Juan qui venait de débarqué.  
Elle se soldat rapidement par un coup de poing de mon père dans le ventre de Juan. C'était la première fois qu'on le vit frapper quelqu'un.

De retour à la maison et changer, Hileen eu le génie de m'enfermer dans ma chambre, Eddy apparu dans la chambre, d'après lui je voulais le voir de toute urgence ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas.  
\- Hileen ouvre moi cette porte.  
\- Pas tant que toi et Eddy n'aurez pas discuter du baisé.  
\- Du baisé ? répéta une voix.  
\- Ouais ! Y a un mois, quand on a reçu le faire part, Eddy à embrasser Candy. C'est deux là se tourne autour depuis qu'ils se connaissaient et ils nous rendent fou.  
\- Hihi  
\- Donc tu les enferme? Et s'ils parviennent à sortir. Si elle te tue sache que je t'aurai aimé.  
\- Merci papa de ton soutien.  
\- Ah mais je suis sérieuse, vous êtes peut être mes enfants mais vous avez le sang chaud de votre mère. C'est dangereux.  
\- Ta entendu crapule, si je te mets la main dessus je te transforme en pâté pour chat. Alors que si tu m'ouvre...  
\- Cause toujours, me coupa-t-elle, à l'instant où j'ai fermé la porte j'ai su que je mourrai aujourd'hui.

J'ai fini par abandonné, trop têtu cette fille. Je m'allongea sur le lit et Eddy fit de même, je le regardais et lui regardait le plafond.  
\- Je sais que si je te regarde, soit j'aurai l'irrésistible envie de t'embrasser et tu m'en empêchera, soit tu rougira et comme tu seras gêné et trop mignonne j'aurai l'envie de t'embrasser donc étant perdant je préfère regarder le plafond. Tu accepterai de dîner avec moi ?  
\- Oui  
\- Oui?  
\- Regarde le plafond  
\- Pardon...  
\- Je voulais t'inviter mais je sais pas...  
\- ...ce qu'on est et tu te pose des questions sur ce qu'on deviendra, termina-t-il  
\- C'est ça! Je ne pense pas être encore prête. Le monde magique j'y baigne depuis peu, j'ai besoin de me redécouvrir et ma famille aura besoin de moi.  
\- Donc..  
\- Donc j'accepte qu'on sorte ensemble, qu'on passe du temps ensemble mais je ne serais pas capable de m'y investir à cent pour cent.  
\- Si on parvient à vivre au jour le jour ça me convient  
\- Mais ne m'attends pas si on vit ça un an deux ans.  
\- Ça sera à moi d'en décider le moment venu, me dit-il de me regardant.  
Cette fois ci je ne rougi pas et ne fuis pas son regard, il déposa un bisou sur mon front pour seller le pacte.  
Clic, clic, la porte s'ouvrir  
\- Noon!  
\- J'avais tuer, dis-je en me jetant sur Hileen  
\- Ah non pas ça par pitié.  
\- Ah chaque fois où tu y attendra le moins je serais juste derrière toi jusqu'à ce que tu expire ton dernier souple, lui dis-je en la chatouillant.  
\- Pitié, aargh! Aider moi!  
Mon père et Rosalie passèrent comme si de rien n'était, Bobby et Jax (plus exactement leur tête qui sortaient de la porte) échangèrent un regard et disparu en fermant la porte.  
Tu la cherchais dis Scott de sa chambre.  
\- Allez tous vous faire shampooiné bande de traaaargh! Pleur-t-elle.


End file.
